Blindness
by DaniBramKB
Summary: Blaine acaba de perder la vista en un accidente, ¿Qué hará Kurt? futuras menciones de Brittanna y Finchel pero sólo menciones esto es Klaine, AU Kurt y Blaine aún no se conocen! Los reviews son gratis ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

__Su hijo ha perdido la vista  
><em>Su hijo ha perdido la vista<em>  
><em>Su hijo ha perdido la vista<em>__

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, últimamente esta pesadilla, o más bien recuerdo, lo asaltaba cada noche. Normalmente dormía estupendamente pero desde el accidente, hace 2 meses, era muy común verlo despierto a mitad de la noche por culpa de alguna pesadilla.

Los médicos decían que no había solución, le habían hecho tres operaciones, ninguna con éxito. Él ya no quería esa vida yendo de doctor en doctor, en menos de 2 meses ya había visto a 5 doctores diferentes así que decidió comunicarles su decisión a sus padres.

"Mamá, papá, lamento decirles esto pero… amm… ya no iré a ver a ningún doctor, y no quiero que intenten convencerme de lo contrario porque no lo lograran." La decisión en la voz de Blaine dejó helados a sus padres, ellos sólo querían lo mejor para Blaine.

"Blaine, no, tenemos que seguir intentando, todavía esperanzas, y hay varios me…" La desesperación en la voz de su madre era notoria pero Blaine intentó no dejarse convencer.

"No, ya no hay esperanzas para mi, ya estoy harto, prefiero seguir con mi vida teniendo este padecimiento, al menos la disfrutare fuera de los hospitales, mamá." Blaine interrumpió a su madre mientras oía los sollozos de la mujer.

"Blaine, escucha a tu madre, todavía tenemos varios médicos en la lista y…" su padre también fue interrumpido por Blaine.

"No, papá, por favor, no, esta ha sido una difícil decisión, pero eso fue lo que decidí al final, he tomado mi decisión y quiero que la respeten." Blaine sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas pero intentó mantenerse fuerte.

"Hijo, danos otra oportunidad, por favor, sólo un médico más, te lo ruego." La madre de Blaine había comenzado a llorar más fuerte, su voz sonaba tan desesperada que Blaine se sintió egoísta.

"Mamá…"

"Hijo, por favor, tu madre y yo queremos verte bien, un solo médico más, es todo lo que te pedimos, después tu podrás decidir que hacer con tu vida, ¿Si? Por favor, es por tu bien."

Blaine respiró profundo antes de contestar, "De acuerdo, pero será el último."

Blaine se dio media vuelta y fue derecho a su cuarto, no sabía si había hecho bien en acceder pero algo le decía que le convenía aceptar está última oportunidad.

Pero eso no ahuyentó las pesadillas, como cada noche Blaine se levantó sobresaltado, había soñado lo mismo de siempre, la cita con el doctor sería al día siguiente así que lo mejor sería que intentara descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Okeei! Este es el primer cap de mi nuevo fic! Espero que les guste, estoy muy entusiasmada, un gracias ENORME a mi BETA Irenia! Esta historia esta dedicada a TODOS los integrantes del grupo Darren Criss Fans! LOS ADORO CHICOS! Nos leemos! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste!**

**Shannon: Que bueno que te guste la historia! :) Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar :')**

****Dani Glee: Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste lo que sigue y sigas comentando que opinas :)****

**RoRo klaine latinoamerica: La razón por la que Blaine perdió la vista sera revelada pronto, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por comentar! :D**

****Coqui Miel: Merli! (: Espero que este capítulo te agrade, la reacción de Kurt ante el problema de Blaine será vista pronto, no me demorare mucho en que se conozcan, lo que si tendra que esperar un poco sera su noviazgo, gracias por comentar (;****

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Blaine, hijo, es hora de irnos." La madre de Blaine había ido a recogerlo a su cuarto, Blaine tomó el bastón que usaba para guiarse y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, su madre lo tomó por el brazo y le fue dando indicaciones, Blaine no se terminaba de acostumbrar a todo eso pero agradecía a su madre, ella era la que lo cuidaba todo el tiempo.

"Blaine, gira un poco a la derecha, ya van a empezar las escaleras, ve con cuidado, Blaine este es un escalón largo, da 1 paso más y luego sigue bajando, vas muy bien corazón, ya se acabaron las escaleras, camina derecho, ya casi llegamos a la puerta del garaje, solo unos cuantos pasos más, gira un poco a la izquierda, muy bien, ahora a tu derecha, cuidado, perfecto, ya llegamos estas frente al auto, ahora te abro la puerta, listo, checa con el bastón hasta donde tienes que alzar la pierna para subir al auto, así, muy bien, ya estas dentro, ahora me subiré yo, dame un segundo."

Y así era siempre que salían, su mamá lo llenaba de indicaciones y él sólo hacía lo que le decía. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida dependiente, al principio se molestaba por todo y a veces era grosero con sus padres pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, su hermana menor, Heather, también lo ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero ella no estaba en casa muy seguido, todas las mañanas estaba en la escuela y en las tardes normalmente se quedaba en la biblioteca haciendo tarea hasta tarde.  
>Blaine la extrañaba mucho, pero entendía que necesitaba tener buenas calificaciones y la escuela absorbía casi todo su tiempo.<br>Blaine volvería pronto a la escuela, sus padres habían hablado con el director de Dalton y le habían conseguido el permiso para usar libros de texto especiales y todo lo que necesario para que se sintiera bien, y pudiera seguir estudiando. Blaine no sabía si sentirse entusiasmado por volver o asustado por lo que le dirían. ¿Sus amigos le seguirían hablando? ¿Podría seguir en los Warblers? Tenía dudas, si, pero su familia le había dado el coraje necesario para volver, eso era lo único que necesitaba, coraje.  
>"Blaine, ya llegamos, cruza los dedos* para que este doctor nos pueda dar una solución. ''<br>"Si, mamá." Blaine respondió con desgana, si algo admiraba de su madre era que jamás se daba por vencida, él, al contrario, se cansaba muy pronto de intentar y se daba por vencido.  
>"Hijo, con cuidado…" Y ahí iban las indicaciones de nuevo. Blaine sólo quería volver a ser independiente y aprender pronto a caminar sin ayuda, ese era su mayor sueño. "Blainey, espérame un segundo, iré a preguntar por el doctor, ¿Está bien? Por favor, no te muevas de aquí."<p>

"Mamá, tengo diecisiete, no cinco. Sé que no me debo mover de aquí."

"Lo siento, hijo, sólo… ¿Sabes qué? No importa, ahora vuelvo." Blaine escuchó cómo su madre se alejaba. Él no quería tratarla así pero odiaba que ya no lo trataran como a alguien normal.

Blaine se quedó quieto, sentía cómo las personas pasaban junto a él. Le entretenía pensar en cómo podría ser la gente con la que se encontraba, recordaba el rostro de su madre, de su padre y de su hermana, a veces recordaba el rostro de algún Warbler pero no siempre. Lo bueno de su problema era que había desarrollado una imaginación increíble, y los 4 sentidos que le servían también se habían desarrollado un poco más, en especial el tacto.

De pronto, sintió cómo alguien lo impactaba contra el suelo, lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz más hermosa del mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Cruza los dedos*: Se refiere a una superstición, si cruzas tu dedo índice y el medio tendrás buena suerte.<strong>

**Gracias a mi BETA Irenia! :') y repito que esta historia va dedicada al grupo "Darren Criss Fans!" :3 Feliz febrero! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D: Esta historia va dedicada al grupo de Darren Criss Fans! Los adoro :')**

**pelusa-writer: Gracias por el review :) Espero que esta historia siga llamando tu atención, muchas gracias por leer, ojalá que este capítulo tambien merezca un review y yo tambien espero que la inspiracion no me abandone :D Gracias! **

**Coffee-Order: Gracias por el review! A mi me gusta escribir y leer historias algo trágicas :') las hace mas emocionantes jeje y al contrario de molestarm e me gusta que me pregunten cosas ;) la hermana de Blaine es 3 años mayor que él, en este fic se supone que Blaine tiene 17 años así que que tendría 20 :) Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)**

**Tereklaine: :') WOW tu review describió justo lo que opino de como la esta pasando Blaine, gracias por tu review! Me agrada que entiendas lo que pasa en la mente de Blaine y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Blaine y Kurt no se conocen hasta este capítulo o desde el anterior depende de como lo quieras ver :3 Que bueno que te guste el fic ;D Espero que este capítulo te agrade y merezca un review! Graciaas!**

**: Que bueno que te guste la historia (: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo sea tambien merecedor de un review ;D**

**Braschi: Gracias por dejar un review! Me agrada que te guste la historia :) Intentare estar actualizando rápido ;D Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que merezca un review ;D**

**MissCoblaine: Gracias por dejar un review! Se agradecen los reviews de este tipo, me encanta que te parezca interesante este fic, a mi me fascina esrcibirlo :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y para nada me desespero leyendo reviews al contrario me ponen feliz y el tuyo me saco una gran sonrisa ;D Espero que te guste este capítulo y vuelvas a dejar un review :) Se agradece, GRACIAS!**

**Andy: :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar! Que bien que te guste esta historia y ojala y sigas leyendola :D Espero que te guste este capítulo y vuelvas a dejar un review :') **

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_De pronto, sintió cómo alguien lo impactaba contra el suelo, lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz más hermosa del mundo…_

"¡Lo-lo lamento! De verdad lo siento, ¡No te vi!" la melodiosa voz provenía claramente de un chico y este se disculpaba una y otra vez. "Te ayudo a levantarte."

_¡Anderson! La voz te quiere ayudar a levantar y tú no puedes ver su mano para ayudarte a levantar, genial. Es asombroso ser tú._

Blaine no sabía que hacer, no quería que la voz supiera de su problema tan pronto, necesitaba levantarse, si su madre lo encontraba en el suelo iba a preocuparse y probablemente hasta reclamaría a la voz su descuido y definitivamente no quería eso.

"Ehh… yo puedo solo, gracias." Blaine buscó su bastón que había salido volando al momento de su caída, palpaba el piso con sus manos temblando, su problema se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.

"¿Buscabas esto?" La voz le habló de nuevo, quiso voltear a donde provenía la voz y preguntarle si hablaba de su bastón pero no pudo orientarse, era difícil adivinar en donde se encontraba el chico.

_Oh, bueno Anderson. Tienes que decirle que no puedes ver. ¿Qué esperas? No hay otra salida, solo díselo._

Blaine pensó de que manera decirle a la voz sobre su problema, en menos de 10 segundos ya sabía más o menos que decir así que comenzó con su pequeño discurso.

"Lo siento, no puedo ver nada, soy… ciego… pero si hablas de un bastón, no tengo idea de cómo sea, sí, eso es lo que busco." Dijo Blaine alzando los brazos para que se lo entregara.

La voz tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en esos segundos pudo oír cómo él soltaba unos sollozos, ahora si no entendía nada, aun así sintió como el chico depositaba el bastón en sus manos temblorosas.

"Oh, ahora lo siento más. No fue mi intención decir… yo no sabía… ¡Lo lamento mucho!" la voz se oía realmente arrepentida, Blaine podía oír los sollozos.

_Anderson, haz algo ¡YA! Dile que algo. Prepara un buen discurso ahora mismo. Aunque sería bueno que primero te levantaras._

Blaine se levantó con ayuda de su bastón, aún se oían sollozos pero eran más leves. Se comenzaba a preocupar.

"No, no te preocupes, está bien. De verdad." Blaine intentaba encontrar a la voz pero por más que buscaba con su bastón no la hallaba, comenzaba a desesperarse. "¡Demonios! ¿Podrías ayudarme a verte de frente?, no me gustaría estarte dando la espalda sin saberlo." Blaine sintió como otra mano demasiado suave lo giraba dulcemente.

"Listo, ahora estás de frente." Se rió la voz.

"Gracias, ehh… tienes una risa muy linda, me llamó Blaine." Dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano.

_Ok, Blaine, eso fue demasiado, ¿Tienes una risa muy linda?, Dios, va a pensar mal de ti._

"Yo me llamo-" la voz comenzó a hablar.

"Blaine, corazón, tenemos que ir rápido con el doctor, no hay tiempo." La madre de Blaine lo tomó del brazo y lo jaloneó, él pudo oír cómo la voz le decía algo, pero fue incomprensible para Blaine, no fue hasta que sintió como lo metían a un ¿Elevador? O eso le parecía a él que se calmó un poco, ¿Porqué se había puesto tan nervioso con la voz?  
>"¿Mamá? ¿Cómo era?" Preguntó Blaine en voz baja.<br>"¿De qué hablas Blaine?" Se oyó la voz intrigada de su madre.  
>"La persona con la que hablaba. ¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía ojos lindos?" La última pregunta se le escapó literalmente de la boca, pero es que siempre había sentido esa atracción por los ojos de la gente. Él recordaba a la perfección los ojos de su madre y los suyos, ambos tenían ese tono miel que tanto le gustaba.<br>"Lo siento, Blaine, no me fije con quien hablabas."  
>Blaine se desilusiono, creía que su madre le daría respuestas después de haber interrumpido... Justo en ese momento sintió que el elevador se detenía.<br>"Esta bien, mamá." Blaine sintió como su madre lo conducía a través de las personas.  
>"Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el doctor López." Blaine oyó a su madre hablando de la cita con una persona que se oía joven.<br>"De acuerdo, en un momento les llamamos, mientras pueden tomar asiento."  
>Blaine no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la voz misteriosa, nunca había oído algo así de melodioso, de verdad le hubiera gustado poder ver al chico, si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes…<p>

"¡Anderson! Pueden pasar, el doctor los espera." La secretaría dijo sin mucho interés interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

"Vamos, Blaine." Su madre lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo por la sala de espera del doctor.

Acababa de recibir una mala noticia, aún no lo asimilaba y no sabía qué hacer. Había estado recordando todos los momentos que había pasado antes de que todo comenzara y es que de verdad le dolía.

Kurt había estado hace unos minutos con su padre, él acababa de sufrir un paro cardíaco y los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas.

No sabía cómo había pasado, de pronto Mr. Schue y Mrs. Pillsbury habían ido por él para darle la noticia.

Las lágrimas se derramaban libremente por sus mejillas, él necesitaba desahogarse porque por muy fuerte que pudiera mostrarse frente a los demás todo el asunto lo afectaba demasiado, necesitaba a su padre demasiado.

Hacía unos minutos había chocado contra un chico de cabello negro y ojos miel, no sabía que le pasaba hasta que el chico simplemente exclamó 'Soy… ciego' le dio mucha pena haberlo tirado al piso por distraído pero algo en él le llamaba mucho la atención, esos ojos color miel…

El chico se había presentado como Blaine, Kurt había intentado decirle su nombre pero una mujer simplemente se lo llevo, intentó decirle su nombre pero no creía que Blaine lo hubiera escuchado.

Sus pies lo habían conducido a la cafetería del lugar, la verdad es que se encontraba un poco hambriento. El menú no se veía muy atractivo así que decidió pedir lo primero que decía el menú. Se secó las lágrimas y habló.

"Me da una ensalada de frutas y un café, por favor." A Kurt le había gustado el café desde que tenía memoria, el mejor café que conocía era el de Lima Bean, iba muy seguido.

Se sentó a esperar lo que ordenó, su mente empezó a divagar hasta que volvió a recordar a Blaine, ¿Lo volvería a ver? Esperaba que sí. De pronto, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos…

"¿Kurt? ¿Cómo estás?" la voz angustiada de Santana llegó hasta sus oídos, Kurt alzó la vista y notó que su mejor amiga se veía preocupada.

"Santana, tengo miedo." Kurt rompió en llanto, de verdad necesitaba de la latina en este momento, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Ella nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, pero entendía su temor, Kurt extrañaba a su madre y si perdía a su padre no soportaría pasar por todo ese dolor de nuevo.

"Gracias, Santana." Kurt estaba agradecido con ella, siempre estaba ahí para él, a veces podía ser grosera con la gente pero con él era diferente y eso le bastaba a Kurt.

Blaine y su madre habían pasado con el doctor, este se presentó como Dr. López y comenzó a hacerles preguntas a madre e hijo. Posteriormente, le hicieron algunos estudios y en media hora ya habían terminado.

El doctor fue claro al decirles que no había remedio, Blaine había quedado muy dañado después del accidente, Blaine tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, las lesiones eran severas y una operación no iba a arreglar nada.

Blaine se sintió mareado y con nauseas después del parloteo del doctor, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en ese médico y aunque el suponía que pasaría eso se sintió desilusionado.

De pronto quiso salir de ahí, se sentía cansado y necesitaba aire, se levantó del asiento y se guio con su bastón hasta la salida del consultorio, caminó recordando el camino hacía el elevador, su madre lo había seguido, él estaba seguro de eso así que dejó que ella se encargara de pulsar el botón que los haría bajar y salir de ahí. El elevador se detuvo y Blaine salió, iba caminando cuando le llegó un olor a comida, seguro estaba cerca de la cafetería.

"Blaine, corazón, aún hay más doctores, podemos-"

"No, mamá, ya te dije que no más, estoy harto de esto, harto de que me quiten las esperanzas que tengo, ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!" Blaine estalló interrumpiendo a su madre.

La comida de Kurt estuvo lista justo después de su plática con Santana, ella también había ordenado algo y los dos comían en silencio, él terminó su comida pronto y comenzó a observar su alrededor

Algo llamó la atención de Kurt, alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos a Blaine peleando con la mujer que se lo había llevado cuando se conocieron, o eso parecía.

"¿Santi, me esperas un segundo?" preguntó Kurt cautelosamente.

"Claro, Kurt." Santana lo observó intrigada.

Kurt vio como Blaine se alejaba hacía la salida del edificio con sólo la ayuda de su bastón, Kurt no quería que le pasara algo y la mujer en vez de perseguirlo y ayudarlo se había quedado llorando.

Blaine se veía desesperado y Kurt no sabía si ayudarlo, el bastón ayudó a Blaine a encontrar lo que supuso que sería la puerta de salida del hospital, así que avanzó.

Kurt iba atrás de él, a poco menos de un metro. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para Kurt, un auto estaba a punto de impactar contra un desesperado Blaine que no podía ver que estaba en peligro, Kurt no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr mientras gritaba advirtiendo a Blaine.

"¡Blaine! ¡Para! ¡CUIDADO!"

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>:O Prometo subir pronto el próximo capítulo para no dejarlos así, perdón por el suspenso pero pronto comenzara a haber más Klaine :D Gracias a mi BETA Irenia! :) Y gracias por todos los reviews :') Me hacen feliz y me dan más ganas de escribir :) Un besoo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

****P.D: Esta historia va dedicada al grupo de Darren Criss Fans! Los adoro :')****

****pelusa-writer: Gracias por dejar un review! La vida será difícil para Blaine por ahora pero así como le da cosas malas lo recompensara con cosas muy buenas, la suerte de Blaine ira mejorando poco a poco! :) Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)****

**MissCoblaine: A penas en este capítulo se dice el nombre de la madre de Blaine (: no te preocupes! jaja, y así como puede ser muy inoportuna en este capítulo ayudara muchísimo a que se desarrolle la historia. Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review! :D**

**Chiyo-san n.n: Que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero que sigas leyendo y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review (;**

**Andy: Blaine tendra momentos felices en esta historia (muchos) pero también sufrirá un poco al igual que Kurt, espero que te guste el progreso de la historia y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y sea merecedor de un review! :)**

**RoRo klaine latinoamerica: Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic! Si, me costo un poco de trabajo pensar en que hacer para que Kurt y Blaine se conocieran pero luego recorde el problema de Burt y pensé que era buena idea, que bueno que te haya agradado :D Espero que **este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review! :P****

****Klainebowsmercury: Jaja si el FanFic es horrible en los celulares, gracias por comentar a pesar de eso! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo el cual espero que sea de tu agrado y merezca un review! Y si estoy en ese grupo de FB y si se quien eres ((8)) yei! jaja Espero que sigas leyendo la historia!****

**Capítulo 4**

_Kurt no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr mientras gritaba advirtiendo a Blaine._

"_¡Blaine! ¡Para! ¡CUIDADO!"_

Blaine escuchó el grito y se detuvo, reconoció inmediatamente el sonido de la voz, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le había gritado que se detuviera?

Inmediatamente después de gritar Kurt jaló a Blaine tirando a ambos al suelo.

"Dios mío, ¿Estás bien?" Kurt le preguntaba una y otra vez, a los oídos de Blaine, Kurt sonaba alterado.

Varias personas se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba, la cara de Kurt se veía descompuesta y aterrorizada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Blaine con ayuda de Kurt.

"S-si… no se en que estaba pensando." Blaine estaba nervioso, ¡Estaba hablando con la voz! Tenía que preguntarle su nombre, era extraño solamente llamarlo 'La voz'. "Amm… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"DIOS MÍO. ¡Muchas gracias, muchacho! Has salvado a mi bebé, ¿Blaine, estás bien?" la madre de Blaine interrumpió con una nota de histeria en la voz.

Todos estaban en shock por el casi accidente a excepción de Blaine, él no sabía lo cerca que había estado de ser arrollado.

"Si, mamá…" Blaine dijo con molestia en la voz, su madre de nuevo interrumpía.

"De nada, señora." Dijo Kurt cortésmente pero también un poco alterado aún.

"Dime Catherine." La madre de Blaine sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"De nada, Catherine." Respondió Kurt.

Blaine carraspeó. Necesitaba la atención de Kurt de nuevo. Catherine y Kurt siguieron hablando, ignorándolo.

"Tu y Blaine deberían ser amigos, Blaine necesita distraerse… Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Catherine no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y sugerencias a Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, un gusto."

_¡Si, por fin! Ya sabes como se llama, ahora puedes llamarlo por su nombre… Kurt. _

"Lindo nombre." A Blaine se le escapó ese cumplido, siempre había tenido esa costumbre de pensar en voz alta y al parecer ya no tenía remedio.

La sangre subió inmediatamente a las mejillas de Kurt, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Blaine. Catherine miro extrañada al par, si, definitivamente a Blaine le gustaba Kurt, su sonrisa lo delataba.

Kurt miraba curiosamente a Blaine, ese chico le llamaba la atención, si Blaine necesitaba un amigo, como decía Catherine, él estaba dispuesto a serlo.

"Entonces, Kurt, ¿Crees poder salir con Blaine alguna vez? De verdad estaría más tranquila si saliera más seguido de la casa, tú sabes, para que se distraiga." Catherine sabía que al preguntar esto estaba metiéndose en problemas con Blaine pero ella sabía que su hijo acabaría agradeciéndole.

"Amm… claro, ¿Por qué no?, pero tendrá que ser luego… Tengo que permanecer aquí en el hospital por ahora." Kurt dijo apenado y con una mueca de dolor en la cara mientras explicaba porque no podía tomar un café con Blaine en ese momento, no tenía ganas de explicar porque estaba ahí pero no podía simplemente ir con Blaine y dejar a su padre.

Blaine estaba en shock, ¿Su madre le acababa de conseguir una cita con Kurt? Oh Dios ¿El auto lo había golpeado y ahora estaba alucinando? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

"Oh, está bien, ¿Puedes llamarme cuándo puedas salir con Blaine?" Catherine era cuidadosa con sus palabras, no quería ahuyentar a Kurt pero no se iría de ahí hasta conseguirle una cita a su hijo, Blaine lo merecía, le entregó un papel con su teléfono y le sonrió a Kurt.

"C-Claro…" tartamudeó Kurt mientras tomaba el papel que Catherine le extendía.

Oh Dios. Si estaba pasando, su madre SI le estaba consiguiendo una cita con Kurt, Blaine ahora solo permanecía boquiabierto.

"¿Me das tu teléfono Kurt?" Catherine seguía preguntando.

"Si, 55…" Kurt le dictó su teléfono a Catherine, ella lo anotó en la libreta que siempre cargaba en su bolso y luego se despidió amablemente de Kurt, Blaine se las arregló para despedirse de Kurt sin decir algo incoherente.

Kurt entró al hospital rápidamente dejando a Catherine y a Blaine solos, entró a la cafetería y buscó con la mirada a Santana, ella seguía exactamente en donde la dejo, aunque ahora se veía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al vacío.

"Hey, he vuelto Santi." Kurt carraspeó para llamar la atención de la latina, ella se sobresaltó.

"¿Eh? Ah, si… ¿Qué pasó, Kurtie? Te tardaste en regresar…" ella le sonrió como infundiéndole ánimos.

"Nada, sólo estaba… no importa." Kurt no estaba seguro de contarle a Santana, al menos no aún.

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, no te preocupes, ¿Vamos con mi padre?" Kurt intentó cambiar el tema, no quería que Santana siguiera preguntando, no se sentía listo para contarle sobre Blaine.

"Vamos." Dijo Santana dándole un abrazo para levantarle el ánimo, porque aun necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, porque aun necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien y que pronto estaría cocinándole la cena a su padre como siempre.

* * *

><p>Catherine manejaba su auto nerviosa, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Blaine, ella no estaba segura de si Blaine estaba molesto con ella o simplemente estaba pensativo y sin ganas de hablar.<p>

Llegaron pronto a la casa, Blaine le pidió a su madre que lo llevara a su habitación y ambos subieron hasta llegar a su destino, Catherine dejó solo a Blaine y él sólo se tiró en su cama a pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, eran demasiadas cosas

-Había conocido a Kurt

-Se enteró que quedaría ciego por siempre

-Casi fue atropellado

-Le salvaron la vida

-Tenía una cita con Kurt.

Seguramente no dormiría esa noche, eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba sentado junto a la camilla de hospital de su padre, sujetaba su mano firmemente, era lo único que podía hacer. Quería hablar con él, daría lo que fuera por contarle de Blaine, o de lo que fuera, solo lo quería de vuelta. Santana observaba la escena en silencio, no quería interrumpir a Kurt, le daba tristeza ver a su mejor amigo tan triste, no le gustaba que sufriera. Kurt ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones, su padre, Karofsky, el glee club, todo se estaba saliendo de control aunque él no lo aceptara, McKinley ya no era un lugar seguro para Kurt.<p>

"El horario de visitas ha terminado. Deben retirarse." Sentenció la enfermera antes de empezar a cambiar el suero y conectar más aparatos a Burt. Santana jaló a Kurt y ambos salieron de la habitación.

"Kurt, tienes que descansar hoy ¿Si? Necesitas dormir y comer algo, prométeme que lo harás." Santana había notado las ojeras y la falta de apetito de Kurt en esos días y comenzaba realmente a alarmarse.

"Vale, lo prometo, estoy tan cansado que obedeceré." Kurt dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"Nos vemos, Kurt." Santana se alejó hasta llegar a su auto.

_Kurt, ella tiene razón de verdad necesitas dormir, y tal vez deberías aceptar ir por un café para distraerte… ¡Necesitas deshacerte de todo este estrés! Sólo tienes que marcar el número de la madre de Blaine y ya…_

* * *

><p><strong>:O ¿Aceptará Kurt el café con Blaine? Prometo actualizar pronto! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y dejen reviews :3 Alegran mi día! Un ENORME gracias a mi BETA Irenia porque sin ella no sabría que hacer con este historia :') Nos leemos pronto! ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE: Una disculpa por la tardanza con este capítulo, ya que yo trabajo bajo presión me gustaría que me agregaran a este facebook http : / / www . facebook . com / daniee . bc y así pudieramos estar en contacto y puedan presionarme con toda la libertad del mundo (;**

**Chiyo-San n-n: La madre de Blaine tendrá un papel importante en la historia, ella quiere lo mejor para Blaine. Burt tardará un pooco más en recuperarse porque la historia así lo necesita. Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate.**

**Rocio: Blaine y Kurt se iran conociendo poco a poco, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo. **Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate****

****Andy: A mi también me encanta los momentos de Blaine y Kurt en Lima Bean, son lo mejor! ****Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate********

********Coffee-Order: Kurt está pasando por un momento de sensibilidad, lo de Blaine lo afecta en cierta forma por eso pero muy pronto veremos al Kurt que ya conocemos, Blaine bueno, es Blaine, no es bueno para el romance y por eso se siente nervioso a lado de Kurt. A mi siempre me ha parecido interesante la amistad entre Santana y Kurt, y si en cierta manera se complementan, se verá el lado amable de Santana con Kurt pero si alguien se mete con él veremos su lado latino. Es posible que la historia tenga un giro como tu dices, aún no es seguro pero es posible, probablemente Blaine vuelva a ver pero tal vez no, eso se verá a lo largo de la historia. **La madre de Blaine tendrá un papel importante en la historia, ella quiere lo mejor para Blaine y por eso la veremos mucho en la historia (Un aplauso para la madre de Blaine *yeei*) En este capítulo veremos que pasa con Kurt decidiendo si llamar o no. Las citas de Blaine y Kurt seran en su gran mayoría en el Lima Bean pero también los veremos interactuar en el centro comercial Breadstix y en otros lugares. Por último, no he leído el fic que me mencionas pero sería bueno que me dejaras un link (; Gracias por comentar ********y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate!******************

******************blaine . ari : Es posible que la historia de un giro y Blaine vuelva a ver pero no es seguro, tendría que ver como se va desenvolviendo la historia. Kurt siempre estará con Blaine, en las buenas y en las malas. **La madre de Blaine tendrá un papel importante en la historia, ella quiere lo mejor para Blaine. ****Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate************************

************************Tereklaine: No te preocupes por no comentar, mejor tarde que nunca! Blaine y Kurt tienen una especie de conexión, pero también hay otro factor que mas tarde se verá, por ahora no lo puedo revelar. Kurt estará al pendiente de Blaine, ellos dos se apoyaran mutuamente, l**a madre de Blaine tendrá un papel importante en la historia, ella quiere lo mejor para Blaine. Burt tardará un pooco más en recuperarse porque la historia así lo requiere. La relación de noviazgo entre Klaine tardará un poco en llegar pero no se desesperen porque valdrá la pena. Me gusta tu sueño! Sería interesante que eso pasará, pero más adelante decidiré si Blaine recupera la vista o no. Gracias por comentar y e********spero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate**********************************

**********************************RoRo Klaine latinoamerica: ****************** **La madre de Blaine tendrá un papel importante en la historia, ella quiere lo mejor para Blaine. Kurt y Blaine tienen una especie de conexión, ya veremos más adelante que pasa con su relación. ************************Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate******************************************************************************

******************************************************************************pelusa-writer: ********A mi siempre me ha parecido interesante la amistad entre Santana y Kurt, y si en cierta manera se complementan, se verá el lado amable de Santana con Kurt pero si alguien se mete con él veremos su lado latino. Que bueno que te guste la historia, g******************************************************************************racias por comentar y espero que este cap también merezca un review! Cuidate********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto. **

**P. D. : Esta historia va dedicada al grupo Darren Criss Fans! Son los mejores chicos :')**

_Kurt, ella tiene razón de verdad necesitas dormir, y tal vez deberías aceptar ir por un café para distraerte… ¡Necesitas deshacerte de todo este estrés! ¡Sólo tienes que marcar el número de la madre de Blaine y ya…!_

Kurt estuvo pensando un rato hasta que se quedo completamente dormido, hace mucho que no dormía tan tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Blaine discutía con sus padres sobre su regreso a Dalton, su madre quería que regresara pero su padre pensaba que necesitaba más tiempo, y Blaine sólo quería volver a tener la misma vida de antes.

"Catherine, Blaine tiene que acostumbrarse a todo antes de volver a Dalton, tú sabes que no será fácil para él." Argumentaba, Anthony, el padre de Blaine.

"No, Blaine necesita distraerse, necesita volver a Dalton y volver a su rutina." Contraatacaba Catherine.

"¿Y volver con todos los pervertidos de sus amigos? Estoy casi seguro que Blaine perdió su inocencia gracias a ellos, si no es que ha perdido más que eso…"

"¡PAPÁ! Ya basta, yo también quiero volver a Dalton. NECESITO volver a Dalton." Rogaba Blaine.

"¿Lo ves, Anthony? Blaine quiere volver, ¡Y si él quiere seguir haciendo cosas con los Warblers puede hacerlo!

Siempre y cuando sean cuidadosos."  
>"¡Dios, mamá! No hago nada con los Warblers, solo díganme si puedo volver mañana a Dalton, ahórrense los demás comentarios." Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de sus padres pero en ese momento solo quería una respuesta.<br>"Bueno, Blaine... ¡Claro que puedes regresar!" Gimoteó su madre.  
>"Pero cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos e iremos enseguida por ti." Añadió Anthony.<br>Blaine sonrió y luego sintió como sus padres lo abrazaban, amaba a sus padres porque lo entendían y siempre lo apoyaban en todo, y en esos momentos necesitaba esa clase de apoyo.

Kurt miraba fijamente el celular que tenía en sus manos, por un lado quería llamarle a Catherine para decirle que iba a tomar el café con Blaine pero por otro lado se sentía culpable por no pensar en su padre.

"Mejor le llamo mañana… si, será lo mejor." Pensó en voz alta Kurt, luego se aventó a la cama y cerró los ojos por un tiempo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Blaine no podía dormir, en cuanto se empezaba a quedar dormido la voz de Kurt retumbaba en sus oídos, y se despertaba bruscamente, pero al día siguiente sería su regreso a Dalton así que tendría que intentar dormir, con o sin la voz de Kurt en su cabeza.

"¡BLAINE! Es tarde, levántate, aún tienes que bañarte, vestirte, peinarte, y desayunar… ¡Sólo tienes hora y media! ¡BLAINE!" Catherine sacudía suavemente a su hijo para que despertara pero claramente Blaine no ayudaba mucho.

"Un minuto más, mamá." Rogaba Blaine.

"NO, BLAINE, levántate ¡YA!"

Blaine se incorporó inmediatamente, su madre lo llevó hasta el baño y ahí comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha. Afortunadamente, él podía bañarse sólo sin ayuda de su madre, el baño era su momento de independencia por eso lo disfrutaba al máximo. Dejó que el agua lo relajara y lo despertara un poco, aún se sentía cansado por no haber dormido tan bien esa noche.

Lo único bueno que le encontraba a su padecimiento era que podía disfrutar más de las cosas, por ejemplo el agua cayendo contra su rostro, era una sensación única para él, sin duda su momento favorito del día.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se secó con una toalla y luego se la enrolló en la cintura, se sabía de memoria el camino del baño a su cuarto así que una vez que había llegado a su habitación llamó a su madre para que lo ayudara dándole su ropa. Una vez que terminó de vestirse pensó seriamente si peinarse como siempre había hecho o simplemente dejar sus rizos sueltos como últimamente hacía, decidió irse por la segunda opción.

"Blaine, ya está listo el desayuno, ¿Vamos?" Anthony ayudó a Blaine a bajar hasta la cocina, para el gusto de Blaine, la cocina olía realmente bien.

"¡Wow! Huele delicioso, ¿Qué están preparando?" Blaine olisqueaba intentando reconocer el aroma pero no podía recordar que olía de esa manera.

"Adivina, es algo que no preparo muy seguido." Catherine intentaba jugar con su hijo para levantar su ánimo, el psicólogo que los atendía le había dicho que debía explotar al máximo los sentidos de Blaine, por supuesto todos a excepción de la vista.

"Mmm… no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que me gustará." Blaine intentaba adivinar pero no sabía que era.

"Okay, ¿Te rindes?" Catherine miró a Blaine asintiendo. "Es huevo con tocino."

"Oh, genial, muero de hambre." Blaine sonreía, de verdad tenía mucha hambre, Anthony lo condujo a la mesa para que se sentara. Blaine se sentó lentamente y poco después le dijeron que su plato ya estaba frente a él.

Blaine y sus padres comían en silencio, todos disfrutaban del alimento, pero también se daban prisa para poder irse a Dalton.

"Catherine, lleva a Blaine al auto mientras yo subo sus maletas." Anthony dijo mientras levantaba dos maletas del piso.

Catherine tomo a Blaine de la cintura y lo llevo hasta el auto, él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sabía de la tolerancia cero al acoso de Dalton pero aun así no se sentía muy seguro, algunas veces las reglas eran ignoradas y había casos de bullying, él había sido testigo varias veces así que estaba aterrado, a él le hubiera gustado empezar de nuevo en otro colegio, pero su madre había insistido en darle una oportunidad a Dalton y si no se acostumbraba lo cambiaría de escuela.

El camino fue muy ameno, su padre había puesto el radio y estaba un especial de Katy Perry y él amaba Katy y su música, Blaine cantó y rio todo el camino, realmente se la estaba pasando bien.

"Blaine, llegamos." Su padre pronunció las palabras con mucha delicadeza y Blaine inmediatamente se puso serio, tenía mucho miedo aún.

Sus padres lo llevaron a la dirección y hablaron con el director, él les entregó la llave de la habitación de Blaine y le indicaron como llegar, Blaine conocía Dalton a la perfección, había crecido ahí así que podía moverse sin ayuda por todo Dalton, esa era la única ventaja que le veía a volver ahí.

Sus padres se despidieron de Blaine, él no lo veía pero Catherine lloraba un poco, le dolía dejar a Blaine ahí, sin poder ayudarlo, no le gustaba que fuera un internado pero era necesario que él volviera, tal vez así recuperaría su vida, y volvería ser tan feliz como antes.

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba pero se guiaba también por su bastón, después de unos minutos llegó a su habitación, el director le había dicho que le tocaba compartir habitación con Wes, él era su mejor amigo e iban juntos en los Warblers así que por ese lado estaba tranquilo. Wes lo había ido a visitar un par de veces al hospital después del accidente, él había sido de los pocos que lo habían apoyado y le estaba realmente agradecido.

Cuando Blaine estaba por entrar oyó que alguien venía, se oían los pasos de varias personas.

"¡Hey, Blaine! Me han hablado mucho de ti, soy Sebastian, un placer conocerte." Él no conocía a Sebastian, tal vez era nuevo. "¿Piensas volver a los Warblers?" preguntó.

"Em… pues me gustaría volver." Blaine sólo quería entrar en su habitación, algo no encajaba, sabía que había más personas con Sebastian, pero solo él hablaba.

"Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría decirte que yo soy el nuevo líder de los Warblers."

"Blaine, lo siento, pero no puedes volver a los Warblers, no será lo mismo que antes, ahora tenemos coreografías más elaboradas y no creo-" la voz de Jeff disculpándose era demasiado para él. ¿No volver a los Warblers? Era lo único que le quedaba en Dalton que lo pudiera hacer feliz.

"Ah, por cierto, Blaine, ¡Bienvenido!" Sebastian le lanzó un líquido frío, Blaine solo se quedo paralizado, varios Warblers se rieron y luego oyó como se alejaban. Eso era demasiado, no sabía que hacer. La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

"¡Oh Dios, Blaine! ¿Qué pasó?" Wes lo condujo al baño de la habitación y comenzó a secarlo. "Blaine, lo siento mucho, me gustaría ayudarte pero desde que llegó Sebastian con su reinado de terror me salí de los Warblers, Sebastian me provocaba demasiado estrés, es imposible hablar con él sin querer golpearlo."

"Wes, no creo poder aguantar mucho, no quiero estar en Dalton, quiero decir, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, en otro colegio. ¿Entiendes?" Blaine se sentía muy mal, sin los Warblers Dalton no tenía sentido para Blaine.

"¿Y qué harás, Blaine?"

"No tengo idea." El celular de Blaine comenzó a vibrar, él buscó la tecla más grande que era para contestar. "Diga. Oh, hola mamá, ¿De verdad? Oh Dios. Eso es asombroso. ¿Cuándo? ¡Genial! Am… ¿Quieres la verdad? No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo más en Dalton. Lo siento mucho pero... Gracias, mamá. Si, adiós. Nos vemos."

"¿Qué pasó, Blaine?" Wes lo miraba con curiosidad, de pronto Blaine tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tengo una cita, Wesley."


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo, estoy en exámenes y se me complico pero el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto!**

**blaine . ari: Blaine sufrirá un poco más en los próximos capítulos, los Warblers serán algo así como los secuaces malvados de Sebastian xD espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.**

**Rocio: Sebastian será horrible con Blaine en muchas ocasiones, y los Warblers lo ayudaran, **espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.****

****Chiyo-san: Tienes mi permiso para golpearlo (; Aún faltan algunas maldades mas de Sebastian, y no tendrá mucha consideración ya que lo único que ve en Blaine es a su rival, ****espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.********

**RoRo klaine latinoamerica: los warblers son algo **así** como los secuaces malvados de Sebastian, vendránn muchas desilusiones para Blaine en los siguientes capítulos, pero también habrá cosas buenas, ********espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.**********

**********Candy Criss: Antes que nada, gracias por leer la historia, a****ún faltan algunas maldades mas de Sebastian, y no tendrá mucha consideración ya que lo único que ve en Blaine es a su rival, ****espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.******************

******************adriana11: Que bueno que la historia te guste! ******************espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo merezca un review.************************************

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D: Esta historia va dedicada al grupo "Darren Criss Fans!" Los adoro chicos!**

"_¿Qué pasó, Blaine?" Wes lo miraba con curiosidad, de pronto Blaine tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Tengo una cita, Wesley."_

Kurt estaba junto a la camilla de su padre, el doctor le había dicho que no había ninguna mejoría pero estaba estable por el momento. ¿Por qué había llamado a Catherine? Se sentía egoísta, su padre lo necesitaba y ¿Qué hacía él? Iba y tomaba café con un chico que acababa de conocer. Toda la mañana había estado mirando su celular, indeciso acerca de llamarle a la madre de Blaine, quería hacerlo pero sentía que le estaba fallando a su padre. Al final, decidió llamar, de cualquier manera sólo serían 2 horas máximo alejado del hospital. Y su padre estaría feliz por él ¿No? A parte sentía que tenía que ayudar a Blaine, él de verdad se veía deprimido cuando lo vio por primera vez y cuando lo vio peleando con su madre se veía molesto y decepcionado, si él podía hacer algo para cambiar y mejorar la vida de Blaine lo haría.

Sin duda lo haría...

Catherine sabía que Kurt podría ayudar a Blaine a volver a sonreír tal como lo hacía antes, a su hijo le gustaba Kurt, pero aparte de eso había algo más que hacía que la amistad entre su hijo y Kurt le agradara demasiado, Kurt tenía algo especial.

Wes miraba detenidamente a Blaine, ¿Su mejor amigo tendría una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo pasó?

"¡Wes, tengo una cita! Oh Dios." Blaine se veía muy emocionado, y esperanzado.

"¿Blaine, una cita? ¿Cuándo? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Con quién?" Wes al contrario de Blaine tenía una mueca de confusión en su cara.

Blaine quería contarle todo a Wes pero comenzaba a temblar de frío por culpa del slushie así que decidió ir a terminar de lavarse y después a cambiarse de ropa, le llevó un poco de tiempo pero al final consiguió sacar todo el slushie de su cabello con ayuda de Wes. En lo que Blaine se arreglaba Wes comenzó a escuchar la historia de Kurt y su cita.

"Dios, amo a tu mamá, si la mía hubiera querido conseguirme una cita estoy seguro que hubiera tenido que mudarme del país por la vergüenza que me habría hecho pasar." Dijo Wesley en tono de broma.

"Wes, no seas exagerado, tu madre es genial."

"Si, claro, Blaine ¿Y qué te dijo tu mamá acerca transferirte a otro colegio?" Ese era el tema más importante para Wes, iba a extrañar demasiado a Blaine, habían crecido juntos en Dalton. Él no quería terminar el colegio lejos de Blaine, no podría. Esperaba que Blaine no se fuera de Dalton.

Santana se encontraba sentada en la cafetería de McKinley, Kurt no había al colegio… De nuevo. Llevaba toda la semana sin ir, desde lo de Burt, Kurt prácticamente había dejado todo por su padre, le había llamado esa mañana para preguntarle si había dormido pero él acabo contándole sobre un tal Blaine, y Kurt estaba considerando no salir con él porque tenía que cuidar a su padre, Santana lo animó a salir con él, ella podría hacerse cargo de Burt mientras Kurt no estaba.

Kurt necesitaba distraerse y que mejor que distraerse con alguien que al parecer también necesita alguna distracción.

¿Cómo se vestiría para tomar un café con Kurt? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt lo deja plantado? Dios, tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, Blaine estaba volviéndose loco, su madre le había dicho que el viernes sería la cita y ya era jueves.

"¡Wes! Por favor, te lo ruego." Lloriqueaba Blaine, de verdad necesitaba a su mejor amigo en ese momento.

"Pero yo no sé nada acerca de moños, Blaine, no puedo ayudarte a elegir un moño que combine y mucho menos el resto del atuendo." Argumentaba Wesley, quería ayudara a Blaine pero lo cierto es que no entendía la forma de vestir de su amigo, primero necesitaba un moño, luego una camisa, pantalones a juego con el moño y zapatos que hagan juego con el resto del atuendo, ¿Qué demonios? Wes se hubiera conformado con unos jeans y cualquier camisa, Blaine era demasiado complicado a ojos de Wes.

"Oh, vamos, Wesley. No es tan difícil, y yo no puedo hacerlo solo, ¡Anda!"

"¡Ash! Blaine que terco eres, no sé que elegir, am… Vamos, Blaine esto es difícil. Pídele ayuda a otra persona." Wes dijo intentando evadir la mirada de cachorrito que le dedicaba Blaine.

"De acuerdo. La elegiré yo mismo, pero si Kurt huye al ver cómo me he vestido tú serás el culpable."

Santana observaba a Kurt desde una distancia oportuna, el ojiazul había insistido en ir a visitar la tumba de su madre ya que él decía que quería que su madre se enterara de la situación de su padre y de Blaine, Kurt tenía la necesidad de contarle todo a su madre.

"Mamá, quiero contarte algo pero no me lo vas a creer," comenzó sonriéndole a la lápida que se encontraba frente a él. "el otro día choque con un chico, iba distraído y lo tiré, se llama Blaine y… es ciego, pero es encantador." Kurt soltó una risita al recordar cómo fue muy inoportuno al tirar justamente a Blaine. "A pesar de que lo tiré al suelo él se portó muy amable conmigo. Sería genial que lo conocieras, yo sé que te encantaría… Mamá, te necesito mucho, y… mi padre también… Él… no está bien." Kurt comenzó a llorar sin control, se aventó contra la tumba de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí, mamá. De verdad te necesito conmigo, si él muere… Mamá, te amo, te extraño demasiado."

Santana veía la escena conmovida, quería ir y abrazar a Kurt pero no sentía oportuno interrumpir. Kurt de verdad estaba sufriendo mucho.

Kurt se incorporó lentamente, y dejó unas flores frente a la lápida.

"Bueno, mami, tengo que irme," comenzó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. "Quiero que sepas que saldré con Blaine hoy en la tarde, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y haré todo lo posible para que mi papá se mejore pronto. Te lo prometo. Hasta luego, mamá…"

Kurt caminó hacía Santana, ella solo lo abrazó y lo condujo al auto, él tenía que darse prisa para su reunión con Blaine. De hecho, en ese momento, necesitaba de ese café, y que mejor que compartirlo con Blaine, por que Kurt tenía que admitirlo, Blaine le parecía muy lindo y simpático.

Blaine se encontraba subiendo al auto de su madre, ya estaba listo para su reunión con Blaine, al final Wes lo había ayudado, y su madre había aprobado el atuendo así que solo le faltaba la aprobación de Kurt para que estuviera seguro de su ropa.

Por su lado, Kurt también se dirigía a la cita, no había pensado tanto como Blaine en su atuendo pero se sentía seguro con lo que llevaba. Antes de subirse a su auto, Santana le había dado consejos y todo eso…

"_Si ese tal Blaine te hace algo solo llámame, te prometo que se enterará de lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent."_

Kurt sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amiga, de pronto sintió como su celular vibraba, era Santana.

_Hey, Santi._

"**Kurt, ven al hospital YA." **Se oyó la alarmada voz de su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

_¿Qué pasó, Santana?_

Kurt detuvo su auto inmediatamente y dio media vuelta para ir al hospital.

**Kurt, tu padre… no sé cómo pasó…**

_Sólo dilo Santana, por favor, comienzo a hiperventilar._

**Muy bien, él tuvo otro ataque al corazón, no sé si está estable, necesito que vengas ya. El doctor quiere hablar contigo para decirte la situación de tu padre, a mi no me quiere explicar nada.**

_Oh, demonios, voy para allá._

Kurt colgó el teléfono y se encaminó al hospital, Blaine lo iba a odiar pero no podía fallarle a su padre. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba frente al edificio. Bajó del auto y corrió, corrió como nunca, necesitaba ver qué pasaba con su padre, la sola idea de perderlo le aterraba…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este capítulo, en el siguiente se verá la reacción de Blaine:<strong>

**Les dejo el link de mi facebook para que me comenten y me apuren a subir el siguiente capítulo: www . facebook . com / daniee . bc  Agreguenme, acepto a todos :) Cuidense! y Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merlii: Gracias por comentar! Los amo a todos en el grupo! son geniales! Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3**

**Coffee-Order: **Gracias por comentar,** en este capítulo se verá la reacción de Blaine y como se siente Kurt al dejar plantado a Blaine. Yo tampoco me canso de repeitr que amo Kurtana! Son geniales juntos! Aquí te va un adelanto de lo que pasara con Sebastian, él seguirá haciendo maldades pero en cuanto sepa de la existencia de Kurt hará lo posible por que Blaine no sea feliz. Wes apoyara a Blaine por el momento, tal vez se vaya a McKinley también, never say never xD (lo único que aprendí de Justin Bieber ;D) Gracias por dejarme el link del fic, ya lo comence a leer y me encanto! **Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3****

****Rocío: ****Gracias por comentar, la historia irá avanzando y poco a poco habrá más conflictos, ya lo verán más adelante. ** ****Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3**************

************:**** ****Gracias por comentar,******** Las reacciones de ambos se verán en este capítulo, eso sí ninguno de los dos está bien. Kurtana es genial :) **************************Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3**************

**************Tereklaine:**** ****Gracias por comentar, en este capítulo sabremos que pasó con el papá de Kurt y si estará bien, las reacciones de Blaine y de Kurt respectivamente tambien se sabran. Wes es un gran amigo y se preocupa demasiado por Blaine a pesar de todo, su relación de amistad se irá dando a conocer en los próximos capiítulo y en este también! **************Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3************************************

************************************Candy Criss: **********************Gracias por comentar, **********************Las reacciones de Kurt y Blaine se darán a conocer en este capítulo! ************************************Espero que este capítulo te guste y merezca un review :3************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D. Esta historia va dedicada al grupo Darren Criss Fans! Los amo chicos :')**

**Por si no se imaginan la canción de Blaine y Wes en versión masculina les dejo este vídeo, no es Darren cantando pero se parece bastante: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=1u0oZ85JU04**

"No debe de tardar, mamá." Repetía Blaine. Kurt ya tenía una hora de retraso, pero Blaine continuaba con una sonrisa positiva en su cara esperando por Kurt pacientemente.

"Blaine, corazón, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos." Catherine jalaba a Blaine del brazo pero él solo volteaba y repetía lo mismo. Lo cierto era que Kurt no había dejado un mensaje ni una llamada y ella ya no creía que el ojiazul fuera a aparecer.

Su celular vibró un par de veces, ella miró la pantalla y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

_Lo siento, no podré llegar, tuve complicaciones, de verdad lo siento –K._

"Blaine, vámonos." Imploró Catherine, su hijo iba a salir lastimado y eso era lo que ella más temía.

Él entendió el tono alarmado de su madre y obedeció dándose por vencido. Blaine estaba más preocupado que enojado por Kurt, tal vez algo le había pasado y por eso no se había presentado. Catherine podía ver la confusión en Blaine, también detectaba un poco de dolor, y no era para menos, la única alegría que había tenido esos días había faltado a su cita.

El viaje de regreso a Dalton fue en silencio, Blaine no tenía ánimos de hablar y Catherine no quería presionarlo.

Blaine se sabía de memoria el camino a su habitación aún así Wes insistió en bajar por él y llevarlo al cuarto.

"Blaine, ¿Qué pasó? No te ves muy feliz que digamos. Creí que te encontraría con la sonrisa más grande del mundo…" preguntó Wes al llegar al cuarto.

"Él… no vino. Sólo quiero dormir, Wes, mañana hablamos." Blaine puso cara de pocos amigos y se aventó en su cama, de verdad tenía ganas de cualquier cosa menos de hablar sobre Kurt.

Wes de verdad se preocupo por su amigo, hace unas horas lo había visto tan feliz y ahora probablemente sólo quería llorar, él decidió ir a la cafetería para dejar solo a Blaine y que pudiera desahogarse en paz.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Blaine comenzó a sollozar en silencio, no le gustaba llorar pero en momentos como ese era lo único que se le ocurría para desahogarse.

"Cálmate, Kurt, tu padre está bien, sólo necesitamos cambiarle los medicamentos y esperar, él no ha mejorado mucho Kurt, puede tardar todavía un rato más en despertar…"

"No, él despertará pronto. Yo lo sé." Kurt de verdad lo sentía, su padre estaría con el pronto de nuevo. "¿Puedo pasar a verlo? De verdad necesito verlo."

"Claro, te acompaño…" El doctor lo guió hasta la habitación donde descansaba Burt, nunca pensó ver a su padre tan débil, tenía miedo, no quería perderlo. "Kurt sólo puedes estar aquí 20 minutos, el horario de visitas está por acabar."

"Si, lo sé." Kurt acercó una silla a la camilla de su padre y lo tomó de la mano. "Si no querías que fuera con Blaine sólo tenías que decirlo, me asustaste." Kurt rió bromeando con el cuerpo de su padre, él creía que su padre lo escuchaba a pesar de todo. "Desde que viniste al hospital no he cantado… Quisiera cantarte…"

Mientras tanto Wes se encontraba intentando consolar a Blaine.

"Blaine, amigo, se que ya no estás en los Warblers pero que tal si cantas, siempre te has desahogado así. Dime que canción y te acompaño con la guitarra. ¿Te parece?

"Tú siempre sabes lo que necesito." Le sonrió Blaine. "Angel de Sarah McLachlan."

"Cuando quieras…" respondió Wes inmediatamente.

Blaine tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

_Spend all your time waiting__  
><em>_for that second chance__  
><em>_for a break that would make it okay._

Había algo en la forma de cantar de su amigo que hacía que Wes sintiera su tristeza, nunca lo había visto poner tanta pasión en una canción.

_There's always some reason__  
><em>_to feel not good enough__  
><em>_and it's hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction__  
><em>_oh a beautiful release__  
><em>_memory seeps from my veins.__  
><em>_Let me be empty__  
><em>_oh and weightless and maybe__  
><em>_I'll find some peace tonight._

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Blaine, se sentía justo de esa manera, y Wes había tenido razón, si necesitaba cantar.

_In the arms of the angel__  
><em>_fly away from here__  
><em>_from this dark cold hotel room__  
><em>_and the endlessness that you fear__  
><em>_you are pulled from the wreckage__  
><em>_of your silent reverie__  
><em>_you're in the arms of the angel__  
><em>_may you find some comfort here? _

De verdad había extrañado cantar, y ahora Blaine pensaba que lo único que le quedaba era su voz.

_So tired of the straight life__  
><em>_and everywhere you turn__  
><em>_there's vultures and thieves at your back__  
><em>_the storm keeps on twisting__  
><em>_you keep on building the lies__  
><em>_that you make up for all that you lack__  
><em>_it don't make no difference__  
><em>_escaping one last time__  
><em>_it's easier to believe__  
><em>_in this sweet madness oh__  
><em>_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel__  
><em>_fly away from here__  
><em>_from this dark cold hotel room__  
><em>_and the endlessness that you fear__  
><em>_you are pulled from the wreckage__  
><em>_of your silent reverie.__  
><em>_You're in the arms of the angel__  
><em>_may you find some comfort here, __  
><em>_you're in the arms of the angel__  
><em>_may you find some comfort here._

Al final ambos lloraban, Wes se sentía mal por su amigo, Blaine no estaba emocionalmente bien y ambos lo sabían, era difícil quedar ciego de un momento a otro y asimilarlo tranquilamente, y luego estaba Kurt, aún no sabían si le había pasado algo.

"Blaine, ¿Así te sientes? Porque si es así necesitamos hacer algo ya, no me gusta verte triste."

Blaine sólo se rió con desgana.

Kurt estaba en su casa, quería hablar con Blaine para explicarle, no se sentía bien solo mandándole un mensaje a Catherine, necesitaba hablar con el moreno, pero ¿Cómo?

"¿Bueno? ¿Catherine?" la voz de la mujer sonaba decepcionada del otro lado de la línea, eso sólo hacía sentir peor a Kurt, le había fallado. "Habla Kurt, les pido una disculpa de verdad me fue imposible ir. Me gustaría hablar con Blaine para explicarle." Catherine era comprensiva pero aún así Kurt se sentía terrible, la madre de Blaine le dijo un número y luego se despidió.

_De acuerdo Kurt, ya tienes el teléfono de Blaine, 20 segundos de valor es todo lo que necesitas, ¡sólo háblale!_

Kurt respiró profundo y marcó al teléfono señalado.

_Diga._

"Hola, ¿Habla Blaine?" Kurt estaba seguro que esa no era la voz de Blaine.

_No, me llamo Wes, pero ¿Quieres hablar con Blaine?_

"Si, por favor." ¿Quién era Wes y por qué estaba con Blaine? A lo lejos se oyó a Wes diciéndole algo a Blaine, y luego unos pasos y unos golpes al teléfono.

_**¿Hola?**_

"Hola, Blaine, soy Kurt." Blaine se quedo callado. "Emm… quería hablar contigo para explicarte…"

_**Te escucho.**_

"Okay, no planeaba contarte sobre esto pero ya que es necesario… Mi padre está algo grave en el hospital, en coma, y tuvo un problema y me llamaron para que fuera."

_**Oh Dios. Lo siento mucho. Espero que esté mejor pronto. ¿Po-podemos posponer la cita? **_

"Claro que sí. ¿Te parece si salimos mañana?"

_**Si… Kurt ¿Puedo ir a visitar a tu padre?**_

Kurt no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se quedo callado por unos segundos, ¿Era buena idea que Blaine fuera? No lo sabía.

_**¿Kurt? **_Insistió Blaine.

"Emm… Supongo que sí. ¿Te gustaría ir por el café y después ir con mi padre?" No perdía nada llevando a Blaine ¿No?

_**Suena perfecto. Pero podrías pasar a Dalton por mí. La dirección es ******.**_

"Claro, yo pasó por ti. ¿Te parece a las 6:00 p.m?"

_**Perfecto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Intentaré no tardarme tanto en actualizar, no olviden dejar un review sobre lo que opinan del capítulo, un beso!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero fanfiction se volvió loco y no me dejaba D: pero bueno aquí está por fin :)**

**Braschi: Que bueno que te guste el fic! :) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review**

**Seklaine: Intento hacer los capítulos más largos, de verdad que lo intentó pero entonces demoraría más en subir capítulo y no es justo que haga eso, aun así haré lo posible por hacerlos más largos y no dejarlos con ganas de más. ****Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review**

**RoRo klaine latinoamerica: Habrá varios conflictos entre los personajes pero ellos siempre encontraran la forma de resolverlo y por supuesto Kurt siempre intentará hacer feliz a Blaine. Que bueno que la historia te guste, g**racias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review****

****blaine ari: en este capítulo veremos el inicio de la cita y en el próximo capítulo desarrollaremos un poco más la relación, que bueno que te guste la historia, g**racias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review******

******Coqui miel: Q****ue bueno que te guste la historia, note preocupes por no comentar siempre ;) g**racias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review************

************Coffe-Order: Todos quisieramos ir a visitar a Blaine :3 (bueno, al menos, yo si) y bueno Wes hará todo lo posible para levantarle el ánimo, a veces será difícil, como en este episodio, pero ellos son mejores amigos y siempre se reconciliaran, Kurt va a recompensar a Blaine, eso te lo aseguro. Pronto sabremos más de los personajes de McKinley, todavía falta para que acabe, estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia :) Ahora en el fic Behind These Hazel Eyes voy en el capítulo 18, quisiera avanzar más rápido pero la danza y la escuela son unas desgraciadas conmigo y apenas me da tiempo D: Pero lo estoy disfrutando mucho, me ha dado algunas ideas para este fic, muchas gracias por pasarme el link :D **Que bueno que la historia te guste, g**racias por tus reviews, me fascinan que sean largos :3 y espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review****************

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D. Esta historia va dedicada al grupo Darren Criss Fans! Los amo chicos :')**

"Claro, yo pasó por ti. ¿Te parece a las 6:00 p.m?"

_**Perfecto.**_

Blaine colgó y se sentó en la cama, tenía demasiado que procesar…

Kurt le había llamado a Dalton para disculparse.

El padre de Kurt estaba en el hospital.

Tenía una cita de nuevo con Kurt. (¡Oh Dios!)

"Blaine ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?" Wes se sentó junto a su amigo para poder hablar con él.

"¡Era Kuuuuurt!" comenzó a gritar Blaine, se notaba la felicidad que el ojiazul le causaba.

"¿Y qué dijo?" Wes hablaba receloso, sin emoción.

"¡Vamos a salir mañana! Oh Dios, Wes, va a venir por mí aquí a Dalton y-¡Y vamos a pasar la tarde juntos!" Blaine se oía feliz pero Wes sentía que Kurt volvería a faltar a su cita, tenía que proteger a Blaine.

"Blaine, no creo que sea buena idea salir con él, después de todo ya te falló una vez, no sabes si lo volverá a hacer."

"Estoy seguro que esta vez sí vendrá." Blaine sonrió, la verdad era que ahora que sabía porque había faltado Kurt a la anterior cita sentía que ahora si no faltaría, quería explicarle eso a Wes pero no estaba seguro si debía, tal vez Kurt quería tenerlo como un secreto.

"Blaine, por favor, no quiero verte mal, odiaría volver a verte mal por él. Por favor, Blainey." Wes imploraba, de verdad se oía preocupado por su mejor amigo.

"Tengo que ir, Wes. De verdad, va a venir, lo sé." Blaine intentaba no prestar atención a lo alterado que se oía Wes.

"Oh, ¿Bueno al menos puedo acompañarte a esperarlo en el estacionamiento? Para asegurarme de estar ahí cuando te deprimas por su falta."

"¡Wesley! NO va a faltar."

"No me agrada _Kurt_, de verdad no creo que sea bueno que te hagas su amigo. Ya tienes suficientes amigos aquí en Dalton."

Y Blaine explotó…

"¡¿Amigos? ¡¿Enserio? ¡Me lanzaron un slushie al llegar! Se burlaron de mí, ¡y todo porque un tal Sebastian les dijo que lo hicieran! ¿A eso llamas amigos? Eres lo único que tengo aquí, Wesley, al menos TU apóyame en esto, no puedo creer que te estés comportando tan egoísta." Blaine lo sacó todo, se sentía mal por el reciente cambio de los Warblers y ahora que Wes era el único con el que hablaba necesitaba su apoyo, cada vez tenía más ganas de cambiarse de escuela, le costaba estar en un colegio en el que todos lo molestaban, porque primero había sido el slushie pero luego siguieron empujones, insultos y le lanzaban bolas de papel a la cabeza, y lo peor era que el único que parecía notarlo era Wes.

"Lo lamento, Blaine, es sólo que fue muy doloroso verte tan mal después de que te plantara, de verdad no soportaría verte tan mal de nuevo."

"No volverá a pasar porque estoy seguro que vendrá, mañana estará aquí puntual."

"Supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad. Pero si llega a fallarte juro que lo mato."

Blaine, sintió que Wes lo decía en serio. Más le valía a Kurt llegar mañana.

"De acuerdo, Wesley, pero estoy seguro que vendrá…"

"Blaine, ahora pasando a un tema aún más serio… ¿Te irás de Dalton? ¿Has hablado con tu madre sobre eso?" Wes necesitaba saber él tampoco se sentía muy bien en Dalton, tal vez podía irse con Blaine…

"Quiero irme, estoy seguro de que no aguantaré mucho con Sebastian aquí, estoy seguro que piensa que arruinarme aún más la vida le servirá de algo, mi madre vendrá el fin de semana e intentaré convencerla de que me transfiera… ¿Me ayudarías?"

A Wes se le rompió el corazón, ¿Cómo ayudar a su mejor amigo a irse lejos de él? Pero no podía negarse, Blaine no estaba seguro en Dalton. Y aún seguía con la esperanza de irse el también…

"Claro, Blainey…" dijo Wes con desgana.

"¡Gracias, Wes! Eres el mejor."

Al día siguiente, Kurt se movía nervioso en su asiento, había citado a Santana en su casa para decirle que de nuevo saldría con Blaine pero no sabía como, esta vez no dejaría a Santana con su padre, había llegado a la conclusión de que no necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí todo el tiempo, pero no sabía si su mejor amiga estaría de acuerdo en que volviera a salir con Blaine.

"Sólo dilo, Kurt." Santana comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Santi, saldré con Blaine." Kurt dijo todo demasiado rápido, pero Santana entendió perfectamente

"¡Oh Dios, Kurt! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo?" Santana abrazó a Kurt efusivamente, estaba claro que ella si apoyaba la amistad de Kurt y Blaine.

"Hoy en la tarde… Me pidió que pasara por él." Kurt tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. La idea de ver a Blaine de nuevo lo tenía emocionado.

"¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos a arreglarte! Cabello, ropa, TODO." Santana tomó a Kurt del brazo y lo jaló hacía su habitación.

La latina comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Kurt mientras el escogía su ropa. Kurt hubiera querido estar con Burt pero el doctor dijo que no tenía sentido que estuviera en el hospital porque no habrían visitas hasta la tarde, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para Kurt.

Blaine estaba terminando de arreglarse, no podía esperar para estar con Kurt, Wes le había sugerido un cambio a su forma de vestir, él por supuesto que no quería pero al final decidió intentarlo.

"Mira, Blaine, ¿Qué te parece si usas unos jeans negros ajustados, playera blanca con cuello V y una chamarra de cuero?, yo te puedo prestar todo. Y estoy seguro que Kurt quedará impresionado con tu trasero en esos pantalones." Wes moría de risa al decirle lo último a Blaine, pero este sólo se ruborizó furiosamente.

"No-no lo sé, Wes. ¿Estás seguro que me veré, tu sabes…, bien?"

"Por supuesto, Blainey, tu sólo confía en mí. Toma, póntelo en el baño y veremos que tal te ves." Wesley sabía que su amigo se vería bien, pero lo avergonzado que se veía Blaine lo mataba de risa, el chico era demasiado tierno para su propio bien, esperaba que Kurt también fuera inocente, porque si no, Blaine estaba en problemas.

"¿Qué tal me veo, Wes? ¡Vaya! Costo trabajo ponerme esos pantalones." Blaine salió del baño después de unos minutos, se veía espectacular.

"WOW, Blaine, si fuera gay te raptaría en este momento para irnos a las Vegas y casarnos." Blaine se ruborizo por un segundo pero después rio fuertemente.

"¿Qué hora es, Wes? No quiero dejar esperando a Kurt."

"Tranquilo faltan 20 minutos para las 6:00. Si quieres vamos bajando al estacionamiento." Respondió Wes.

Blaine se aseguró de no estar olvidando nada, su celular, su billetera, su bastón y su chamarra. "Si, vámonos."

"Oh, espera." Wes corrió hacía uno de los cajones y sacó un estuche de ahí. "Te tengo un regalo, pensé que te gustaría tener unos lentes obscuros. Lo digo con mucho tacto, ¿Ok? Todos los ciegos en las películas usan unos y yo pensé que…"

"¡Wesley! Gracias, hombre." Blaine tomó los lentes y se los puso. "¿Qué tal me veo?"

"Kurt no se resistirá." Bromeó Wesley.

Ambos chicos bajaron por las grandes escaleras de Dalton, Blaine delante de Wes, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

"Blaine, creo que ese es Kurt." Wes le susurró a Blaine mientras veía una camioneta negra y un chico pálido en él.

"Oh Dios." Blaine se veía nervioso. Wes pudo ver como el chico dentro de la camioneta los veía y bajaba rápidamente del auto.

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel. Mucho gusto." Kurt estiró su brazo hacia Wes, el cuál correspondió amablemente.

"Wesley Montgomery." Sonrió Wes. "Bueno te dejo a Blaine, espero que la pasen bien." _Y mientras me alejaba pensaba que al final de cuentas Kurt parecía un buen chico y esperaba que Kurt aprovechara su tiempo con Blaine y se divirtieran juntos por que si vuelvo a ver a Blaine tan triste y destrozado como la vez anterior, ohhh Hummel no sabrás con quien te has metido y tu tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos nunca olvidaran mi nombre oh tal vez solo le dé un puñetazo todavía no me decido._

Kurt guio a Blaine hacía la camioneta y después lo ayudo a subir.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ir al mall y ahí decidimos qué hacer?" preguntó Kurt.

"Si, eso estaría bien." Accedió Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D Lamento cortar así el capítulo pero hagamos un trato si hay 10 comentarios de este capítulo prometo hacer el próximo capítulo el doble de largo y poner mucho MUCHO Klaine! ((8)) :DDD si? Sus reviews hacen mi día y me animan a escribir, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Coqui Miel: Gracias por leer la historia. Este capítulo tendrá mucho mucho Klaine :) Y de aquí en adelante se desarrollará la relación :D Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D**

**Wimblaft: Gracias por leer la historia. Que bueno que estés interesado en la trama, g**racias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D****

****Braschi: Gracias por leer la historia. A partir de este capítulo habrá mucho más Klaine, y se desarrollará la relación. **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D******

******Seklaine: Gracias por leer la historia. Que bueno que te guste la historia, respecto al largo de los capítulos: Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos, esté es el doble de largo que los demás pero por lo mismo tardó un poco más en estar terminado, si a ustedes no les molesta la demora claro que los haré más largos. **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D********

********Marce: Gracias por leer la historia. Perdón si me demoro mucho en actualizar, intentó hacer capítulos más largos y por lo mismo tardan un poco más, pero no te preocupes siempre estaré publicando en el grupo cuando haya nuevos episodios. Que bueno que te guste la historia :) **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D**********

********Blaine Ari: Gracias por leer la historia. Wes está intentando ayudar a Blaine con su cambio de imagen, por que aunque no lo parezca el es Klainer y quiere que a Kurt le agrade Blaine, así que por ahora solo está cambiando su apariencia pero más adelante hará más cosas por Klaine. **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D**********

********Marierux: (; Que bueno que te guste la historia, en este capítulo se verá más sobre el estado de Burt. Sebastian es el "villano" de la historia y aunque Blaine se transfiera a McKinley no se deshará de Sebastian. La verdad esque me parece muy buena la historia original de Klaine así que incluir partes que en verdad pasaron me encanta :D Que estés bien igualmente. **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D**********

**********TereKlaine: Gracias por leer la historia. En este capítulo se desarrollara la cita de Blaine y Kurt y a partir de aquí se desarrollara la relación. Kurt siente algo muy fuerte por Blaine así que se vista como se vista a Kurt le parecera atractivo. Wes es lo mejor :D **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D************

**********napop: Gracias por leer la historia. Que bueno que te guste la historia, en este capítulo Kurt intentará mejorar los ánimos de Blaine. **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D************

************Kristin Lovegood: Gracias por leer la historia. En este capítulo se desarrollara la cita. ********Sebastian es el "villano" de la historia y aunque Blaine se transfiera a McKinley no se deshará de Sebastian.********** **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D********************************

********************************lilium2709: Gracias por leer la historia. Aww! Tu review me conmovio... No, no estoy llorando, solo... sólo me entro algo en el ojo :') GRACIAS! Mil gracias! E************spero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D********************************************

********************************************Mayerlinne: Gracias por leer la historia. En este capítulo se verá más del estado de Burt, Kurt y Blaine iran progesando poco a poco en su relación, y bueno de aquí en adelante habrá mucho más Klaine, y en este capítulo Kurt intentará mejorar el estado de ánimo de Blaine. ********** **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :D********************************************************

Bueno ahora sólo les quiero decir MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS :') Ahora si fueron muchos y me pusieron muy feliz! Este capítulo es el doble de largo de lo normal (YAY!) Espero que les guste ((8))

**************************************Quiero aclarar las edades de los personajes principales:**

**Blaine-17 **

**Kurt-17 **

**Santana-18**

**Wes-17 **

**Sebastian-18**

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D. Esta historia va dedicada al grupo Darren Criss Fans! Los amo chicos :')**

Kurt guio a Blaine hacía la camioneta y después lo ayudo a subir.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ir al mall y ahí decidimos qué hacer?" preguntó Kurt.

"Si, eso estaría bien." Accedió Blaine.

"Me alegra volver a verte, lamento mucho no haber ido la otra vez…" dijo Kurt sinceramente

"No te preocupes, digo, yo entiendo… A mí también me agrada que nos volvamos a ver" Blaine no quería que Kurt se sintiera culpable, eso era lo que menos quería porque Kurt le agradaba y estaba seguro que Kurt era bueno, aunque Wes no pensara así.

"Uhm… ¿Estás hambriento? Podemos comer algo primero y luego simplemente pasear por el mall y después si aún quieres, podemos visitar a mi padre." Kurt esperaba que Blaine se hubiera arrepentido de la visita a su padre, no sabía si era bueno que Blaine fuera a conocer a su padre, en cierto modo detestaba que la situación lo pusiera nervioso.

Blaine sólo asintió y después agregó: "Sí. Me gustaría comer primero."

"Así que ¿Desde hace cuánto estás en Dalton?" preguntó curioso Kurt.

"Hace 2 años. ¿En qué escuela vas?" si Blaine hubiera podido ver a Kurt se habría dado cuenta de el ligero temblor que se había apoderado de el ojiazul, no le gustaba hablar de la escuela, odiaba recordar a los neandertales que lo fastidiaban especialmente _Dave Karofsky._

"McKinley High." Dijo Kurt después de un rato. Blaine sintió la incomodidad de Kurt, así que decidió guardar silencio y no continuar con el tema. "No te vayas a enojar ¿Ok?" Blaine asintió animando a Kurt a continuar. "¿C-Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo perdiste la vista?" Blaine ya estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas, pero con Kurt se sentía más en confianza y quería que Kurt supiera cómo había pasado, Blaine creía que necesitaba decírselo para que hubiera más confianza entre ellos y comenzaran una verdadera amistad, su madre le había dicho que la confianza era la base de cualquier relación y Blaine quería que Kurt confiara en él.

"Uh… Fue hace 4 meses, los Warblers, el coro de Dalton, fuimos a celebrar que ganamos las Seccionales, a David se le ocurrió que podríamos ir a un bar a escondidas de los profesores, Wes consiguió identificaciones falsas y nos dejaron entrar, todo iba bien, Jeff pidió una cerveza pero Nick no lo dejó tomársela así que me la regaló," Kurt no entendía a que venía todo esto. "estaba sediento así que la acepte y la tomé, seguí bailando pero comenzaba a sentirme mal, la mayoría estaban borrachos, yo sólo había tomado 2 cervezas, estaba bailando con Thad pero comencé a sentirme peor, recuerdo haberme caído y después nada. Dicen que me convulsione y Thad y Wes me llevaron inmediatamente al hospital, ahí me hicieron estudios, un lavado de estómago y descubrieron que la bebida que me dio Jeff estaba adulterada con metanol, yo desperté 3 días después, cuando abrí los ojos todo… todo era obscuridad…" Blaine se quedó pensativo.

"No debí haber preguntado. Lo siento mucho." Kurt jamás habría imaginado que todo había pasado de esa manera, pobre Blaine.

"N-No te preocupes." Blaine no quería que Kurt se sintiera mal por preguntar, quería que ambos pudieran preguntarse y hablar de lo que fuera sin sentirse incómodos. "Entonces… ¿Qué me puedes decir de ti? Sigues siendo todo un misterio para mí." Blaine estaba ansioso por conocer más a Kurt, de verdad quería saber más del ojiazul.

"Bueno, vivo con Burt, mi padre, Carole, mi madrastra, y Finn, mi hermanastro." Kurt ya sentía parte de su familia a Carole y a Finn, ellos habían estado ahí con su padre, y casi nunca se iban del hospital, eso lo agradecía.

"¿Qué pasó con tu madre?" Blaine preguntó cautelosamente, sabía que Kurt le contestaría así como Blaine había contestado pero no quería que Kurt se molestara o algo por el estilo, era solo curiosidad.

"Emm… Bueno ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años… En un accidente de auto." Murmuró Kurt. Si Blaine pudiera ver hubiera visto los ojos humedecidos de Kurt al recordar a su madre.

"Lo lamento." Blaine se arrepintió de haber preguntado, lo bueno era que ahora sabía algo más del ojiazul.

"Está bien," dijo Kurt pensativo, no le había incomodado contarle de su madre a Blaine y eso era algo nuevo, normalmente, se incomodaba y cambiaba de tema pero con Blaine era diferente. "Ya llegamos." Dijo Kurt mientras se estacionaba.

Blaine bajó lentamente del auto, adaptándose a la altura del auto de Kurt y pensando en la mejor forma de bajarse sin caerse. Kurt lo dejó hacerlo solo y lo esperaba paciente pero aún así estaba cerca de Blaine por si llegaba a pasarle algo. Blaine no tardó mucho en bajar, una vez en el suelo se quitó los lentes que Wes le había puesto momentos antes.

"Me puedes guiar hacía dónde vamos, por favor." Blaine odiaba depender del mundo, odiaba tener que pedir ayuda para casi todo, pero así era su nueva vida y tenía que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

"Claro." Dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Blaine de la mano y lo jalaba hacía la entrada al lugar.

Blaine se ruborizó al sentir la suave mano de Kurt, ambos sintieron algo especial al tomarse de las manos, sus manos conectaban perfectamente y eso les encantaba, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, se sentían bastante cómodos así, era una nueva experiencia para ambos.

Blaine suspiró pesadamente, Kurt notó que su amigo estaba pensativo y quería saber por qué, Kurt quería que esa tarde fuera perfecta para ambos, Blaine lo merecía.

"¿Pasa algo, Blaine?" terminó preguntando Kurt, la curiosidad era demasiada.

"Sólo extraño ser independiente, es difícil saber que ahora necesito ayuda de alguien todo el tiempo, me gustaría poder desplazarme solo, como antes…"

Kurt podía sentir la nostalgia de Blaine, ese sentimiento de querer regresar el tiempo para impedir que algo pase, o para mejorar el pasado, Kurt quería hacer sentir mejor a Blaine pero ¿Cómo? Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, su amigo merecía recuperar su independencia, sabía que así todo sería más fácil.

Pasaron muchas tiendas hasta que Kurt se detuvo, algo había llamado su atención, algo que ayudaría a Blaine.

"Blaine…"

"¿Sí?" Blaine quería saber que ocurría, ¿Por qué Kurt había parado?

"Tengo una idea increíble, no te lo imaginas." Dijo Kurt al tiempo que jalaba a Blaine dentro de una tienda, Blaine percibía un olor no familiar en el ambiente, un olor poco agradable y fuerte.

"¿Dónde estamos, Kurt?" A Blaine no le gustaba no saber en donde se encontraba, era una sensación extraña, cómo si estuviera perdido.

"Disculpe, ¿Podría darme informes sobre los perros guía que anuncian allá afuera?" dijo Kurt ignorando a Blaine. Y ahora todo tenía sentido, Kurt quería comprarle un perro guía a Blaine para que pudiera ser 'independiente'.

"Kurt…" Blaine no estaba seguro de poder adaptarse a un animal, jamás le habían permitido tener mascotas, tal vez esta vez se lo permitieran, pero aun así no estaba del todo convencido. De pronto, Blaine volvió a sentir como era jalado por la suave mano de Kurt.

La persona que los estaba atendiendo explicó rápidamente como entrenaban y el funcionamiento de los perros guía. A Blaine le pareció fascinante y sencillo todo, creía que podría hacerse cargo fácilmente del animalito, de pronto se sentía convencido de querer uno, pero al escuchar los precios se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que Kurt se lo comprara, era demasiado dinero y no quería que el ojiazul gastara tanto dinero en él.

"Kurt, no puedo pagarlo, es demasiado dinero…" dijo incómodo Blaine.

"¡Tonterías! Yo te lo regalaré, como recompensa por haberte dejado plantado el otro día…"

"No, Kurt, es demasiado, podrías solo invitarme un refresco y con eso sería suficiente pero ¿Un perro? ¡Es demasiado!" La verdad era que Blaine no necesitaba una recompensa, realmente no quería que Kurt gastara dinero en él.

"Sé que es demasiado pero también es necesario, Blaine. No esta a discusión, de verdad que no me molesta gastar mis ahorros en algo tan indispensable para ti. De cualquier manera puedo recuperarme pronto trabajando en el taller de mi padre, lo compraré y punto, tengo el dinero necesario."

"Kurt…"

"Si quieres tómalo como un préstamo… Pero no impedirás que lo compre."

Blaine ya no pudo discutir, Kurt quería ayudarlo, él había pensado cientos de veces en comprar un perro guía, si tan sólo tuviera el dinero, de hecho, tenía ahorrado dinero para comprar alguno después, pero aún no tenía lo suficiente, de verdad no tenía palabras para agradecer lo que Kurt estaba haciendo por él.

"Vamos, hay que elegir uno, te los describiré y me dirás cual te gusta más." Kurt tomó a Blaine de la mano y lo condujo hasta una habitación llena de cachorros entrenados, todos tenían de 2 a 4 años.

"Uh… Kurt, confío en ti, tú elígelo." Blaine le tenía confianza a Kurt, esa confianza que tanto necesitaba en una relación estaba empezando a crecer.

Kurt murmuró un 'mjm' y se puso a ver a los cachorros todos, eran muy obedientes y miraban al par de muchachos expectantes.

Había uno en especial que había llamado su atención, era un Golden Retriever, era hermoso, y miraba a Blaine fijamente, Kurt no tuvo que pensar mucho, el cachorro había elegido a Blaine de dueño, y eso era suficiente para que Kurt lo eligiera.

"Oh Dios. Blaine ese es el elegido, es hermoso." Kurt estaba emocionado.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué raza es?" A Blaine le hubiera gustado ver al cachorro que ahora formaría parte de su vida, pero lo que más le hubiera gustado ver es el rostro de emoción de Kurt, oía su voz emocionada por la idea de comprar un perro guía pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su rostro.

"Golden Retriever, y tiene el pelaje más hermoso y suave que te puedas imaginar." Exclamó Kurt mientras acariciaba al animal.

Blaine se agacho y estiró su mano, Kurt lo acercó al animal, y ambos comenzaron a acariciar al animal. A Blaine le encantaban los animales, nunca le habían permitido tener una mascota pero siempre que iba a casa de Wes la pasaba mimando a las mascotas de su mejor amigo.

Kurt vio la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Blaine, no había notado hasta ahora los carnosos y bien cuidados labios de Blaine, Kurt no había contemplado la posibilidad de que Blaine fuera gay pero ahora más que nunca deseaba que lo fuera, ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt se animara a besarlo? Era ahora o nunca, no tenía nada que perder, lo más probable es que Blaine le dejara de hablar, pero Kurt estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de besar a Blaine. El rostro de Kurt se fue acercando poco a poco al de Blaine, nada podría detenerlo.

_*The sun goes down, the stars come out  
>And all that counts is here and-*<em>

El celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar, _Glad you came_ sonaba a todo volumen, el ojimiel, que era ajeno a que el rostro de Kurt estaba a milímetros del suyo, presionó la tecla de contestar y oyó la voz de su madre. Ella le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su estado y luego colgó, esa era la rutina de ambos, hablaban preguntándose como estaba el otro a diario y luego colgaban.

Blaine volvió a prestar atención al cachorro, Kurt decidió que no era momento, si el celular había interrumpido había sido por alguna razón. El ojimiel de verdad se veía feliz con ese cachorro, y eso bastaba para que Kurt se decidiera por comprarlo.

"Blaine, voy a pagar, no te muevas de aquí."

Kurt se alejó y fue hacía el tipo de la caja, gracias a Dios se había acordado de traer su tarjeta de crédito sin ella no hubiera podido comprar el cachorro, estaba seguro que ahora Blaine sería más feliz y pensaría menos en su dependencia, ahora tenía un fiel amigo que lo ayudaría sin pedir nada a cambio, y no es que Kurt no fuera a hacer eso pero estaba seguro que por el momento Blaine confiaría más en el animalito que en Kurt.

Blaine se sentía realmente agradecido con Kurt, nadie había hecho algo así por él, Kurt era un gran amigo, de eso no cabía duda, y tenía que agradecerle su amable gesto de algún modo. Kurt realmente le gustaba, era agradable platicar con él, era noble y quería la felicidad de Blaine ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Kurt pagó rápidamente, el joven que lo atendía se portó muy amable y le entregó los papeles necesarios, el cachorro tenía todas las vacunas necesarias por el momento y se suponía que no necesitaría visitar el veterinario hasta dentro de unos meses, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Todo excepto la repentina atracción de Kurt hacía Blaine, Kurt notaba la química que había entre ambos, le gustaba estar con Blaine, sólo había un problema ¿Blaine era gay o sólo era un muy buen amigo? Esperaba que fuera lo primero, nunca había deseado tanto que alguien fuera gay.

"Blaine, ¡sólo falta que le pongas un nombre a tu nueva mascota…!" dijo Kurt emocionado, le gustaba la sensación de felicidad que lo invadía por haber ayudado a Blaine.

"!Oh Dios, Kurt! De verdad no sé cómo podría agradecerte. Esto fue… demasiado." _Podrías besarme, si, eso estaría bien, puedes agradecerme de esa manera. _Kurt miraba la cara de Blaine, él ojimiel se veía feliz, y sus ojos brillaban.

"De verdad, no hay problema, sé que ahora estarás mejor, esa es mi recompensa." _No, sé que sueno egoísta pero ¡mejor bésame! _Las hormonas y el corazón de Kurt le gritaban que sólo lo besara pero su cerebro lo detenía. ¿Qué tal si Blaine no era gay? "Vamos a comer, en el camino puedes escoger un nombre."

"Dalton." De pronto exclamó Blaine.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero que se llame Dalton, ¿Te gusta?" Kurt sonrió, Blaine se veía adorable.

"Claro, si a ti te gusta a mi también." Ambos chicos se ruborizaron por el comentario de Kurt, Blaine sólo pensaba en sí era posible que Kurt estuviera enamorado de él, él sólo quería que Kurt lo quisiera tanto como él lo hacía, por que Blaine se había enamorado, su voz, la forma en que sus manos encajaban a la perfección, su nobleza, todo había contribuido para que Blaine en tan poco tiempo sintiera algo por Kurt.

Y bueno, Kurt estaba confundido.

Blaine y Kurt caminaron por un rato, Dalton seguía a Kurt y jalaba a Blaine hacía la dirección correcta, Blaine realmente se podría acostumbrar a eso, era mejor que no saber si ibas en el camino correcto pero le hubiera encantado que fuera Kurt quien lo dirigiera. Habían decidido comer fuera del mall así que el camino era un poco largo, pero Blaine insistió en ir caminando. Cuando llegaron al lugar Kurt le indicó a Dalton que se detuviera y anunció que ya habían llegado. Ambos entraron al famoso restaurante que curiosamente era el favorito de ambos.

"Recuerdo que mi madre solía traerme aquí cada viernes…" A Kurt lo ponía nostálgico ese lugar, pero aún así seguía yendo, le recordaba mucho a su madre.

"Kurt, hay que apartar una mesa cerca de los postres ¿Si?" Blaine se veía realmente entusiasmado por los postres, pero no lo podía evitar, esos pasteles eran realmente deliciosos.

"Disculpe. Los animales no pueden pasar." Una joven de uniforme se les acercó.

"Oh, este es necesario, es un perro guía." Kurt intentó explicar al tiempo que Blaine se ruborizaba.

La joven dudó un poco pero al final dejó entrar al cachorro.

Kurt y Blaine la estaban pasando muy bien, Blaine había insistido en pagar la cuenta para agradecerle a Kurt por haberle comprado su mascota, Kurt no lo veía necesario, pero al ver la insistencia de Blaine, accedió.

En menos de media hora ya estaban en el auto de nuevo.

"Es hora de que vayamos con mi padre, ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?"

Blaine sólo asintió. Estaba demasiado inquieto, no podía creer que en menos de veinte minutos estaría conociendo al padre de Kurt. _Su tal vez futuro suegro. _Subieron al auto. Y permanecieron un rato callados

Blaine comenzaba a cansarse del silencio así que decidió poner un tema de conversación.

"Kurt… Dime algo sobre ti. Me gustaría conocerte más. Pero hay que hacer de esto un juego, tú me dices algo personal y después yo te digo algo personal, así nos conoceremos más… ¿No crees?" Era la oportunidad de Blaine de saber si Kurt era gay o no.

"De acuerdo. Empiezo, el día en que mi padre calló en coma tuve una pelea con él, me sigo sintiendo mal por eso." Dijo Kurt con pesar.

"Mi turno. Tengo una hermana y un hermano, pero casi nunca menciono a mi hermano."

"El año pasado salí del clóset en el colegio y en mi casa." Blaine se sorprendió del autocontrol que logró tener, si por él fuera se hubiera puesto saltar de emoción en ese momento, pero se contuvo, era su turno.

"Hace 2 años, salí del clóset en mi anterior colegio, como se acercaba el baile invité a uno de mis amigos y fuimos juntos, todo había salido bien hasta que acabó la fiesta, nos pusimos a esperar a que su padre nos recogiera y llegaron estos tipos y nos golpearon sin piedad, ambos acabamos en el hospital. Después me cambiaron a Dalton." Kurt no pudo ocultar la alegría que le daba saber que Blaine era gay, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos se habían iluminado, pero su felicidad se opacó por el ataque que sufrió Blaine.

"Lo lamento, de verdad... Mi turno. Hay un tipo en mi escuela que no para de acosarme y…" Kurt paró, quería contarle a Blaine pero la voz se le quebraba cada que intentaba hablarlo con alguien, Blaine notó el repentino cambio de humor de Kurt y se preocupó, pero no dijo nada. "Bueno, hace poco me amenazó de muerte y… Me besó…"

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, Kurt no podía creer que por fin lo había confesado a alguien y Blaine no podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso a Kurt, el no lo merecía, nadie lo merecía.

"El día que vea a ese infeliz, te juro que lo mato." Sentenció Blaine para después continuar, "Me toca, no mencionó a mi hermano porque después de que los tipos me golpearon el quiso vengarse, así que fue a buscarlos al colegio y los atacó, los tipos quedaron mucho peor que yo y…" Ahora fue el turno de la voz de Blaine de quebrarse, le dolía que hubiera pasado eso con su hermano. "Los padres de los chicos que atacó lo denunciaron, y fueron a un juicio, metieron 1 año a la cárcel a los tipos pero a mi hermano, por el hecho de que causó más daños y uno de los 4 que atacó quedó en coma decidieron meterlo 5 años a la cárcel. Fue injusto y me duele pero a mi hermano le quedan 3 años en la cárcel… De verdad lo extraño. Cuando le comunicaron del accidente donde perdí la vista se volvió loco."

Kurt no podía creerlo, Blaine tenía 2 hermanos y uno estaba en la cárcel. Dios. Demasiado que procesar en tan poco tiempo.

El camino se les pasó bastante rápido. Decidieron parar con el juego y pusieron música y cuando sonó Teenage Dream Blaine confesó sobre su amor a Katy Perry. Llegaron al hospital y preguntaron por el estado de Burt y si podían pasar a verlo.

"Señor Hummel, su padre despertó hace unos minutos, el doctor lo estaba atendiendo y su madre y su hermano están en la habitación, puede pasar a verlo, pero le tengo que dar algunas instrucciones para que su padre se mantenga estable."

_Su padre despertó._

_Su padre despertó._

_Su padre despertó._

Kurt sólo escuchaba esas palabras resonando en su mente. ¡Su padre había despertado! La felicidad no cabía en él, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Por fin podría ver a su padre despierto.

Y también su padre conocería a Blaine.

La recepcionista les dio algunas instrucciones y luego les dijo la habitación en la que se encontraba Burt. Blaine había dejado a Dalton en el auto ya que estaba seguro que no lo dejarían entrar al hospital, así que Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo guió. Si, a Blaine le encantaba esa sensación de tener sus manos entrelazadas con las del ojiazul. Pero también había otras sensaciones en su cuerpo, el señor Hummel estaba despierto, iba a HABLAR con el señor Hummel, era demasiado que procesar, y Kurt iba demasiado rápido para su gusto, estaba seguro que Kurt estaba muerto de felicidad ya que podía sentirlo.

El hospital tenía un aspecto fúnebre para Kurt pero el saber que su padre se encontraba mejor hacía que el lugar se viera mucho mejor ya que sabía que algo bueno saldría de esta visita. Su padre conocería a Blaine y podría decirle que opina, ahora que sabía que Blaine era gay las cosas eran mucho más sencillas. Se sentía aliviado de que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo bien, en esos momentos de verdad necesitaba a alguien, a un amigo que lo entendiera.

Solo faltaba un pasillo para que llegaran a la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Burt.

Kurt abrió la puerta lentamente.

* * *

><p>Y cuando mire a mi padre todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar.<p>

"¡PAAPAA!" grite, creo que demasiado fuerte porque sentí como Blaine se estremeció a mi lado pero la verdad no le tome mucha importancia, mi padre acaba de despertar, corrí hacia él y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba llorando me sentía tan culpable por la pelea que había tenido antes de que le pasara esto, sentía como las emociones fluían y ya no detenía mis lágrimas

"Lo siento, lo siento no debí haberme comportado como lo hice" le repetía una y otra vez, mi padre sólo me abrazaba y me decía que no importaba que el también lo sentía por haber sido tan duro conmigo.

En ese momento me había olvidado de Blaine (la verdad no, nunca me podría olvidar de él, pero en este momento Burt era mi prioridad) hasta que escuche el carraspeo de la garganta de mi padre y lo escuche hablar.

-Kurt quien es ese chico que está en la puerta?- yo voltee y mire a Blaine que se miraba muy nervioso e incómodo, fui hacia él y tome su mano, mire como mi Papa, Carole y Finn miraban nuestras manos unidas sorprendidos pero no les tome mucha importancia.

-Papa este es...Blaine-

* * *

><p><strong>1er NOTA: El final de esté capítulo fue escrito por mi maravillosa BETA Irenia, gracias por ayudarme con la historia, sin ti esto sería un desastre de errores gramaticales y ortográficos y probablemente no sabría como continuar la historia. Gracias.<strong>

**2da NOTA: Una palabra. WOW. ¡¿58 Reviews? Dos palabras. LOS AMO. :') De verdad muchísimas gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo está historia. MUCHAS MUCHAS MUUUUCHAAAASSS GRACIAS. Son los mejores. Tan sólo el capítulo anterior tuvo 12 reviews. WOW. Me hacen una persona feliz 3 Y los amo por eso.**

**¡Feliz Aniversario Klaine (atrasado)! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coqui . Miel: La relación de Kurt y Blaine progresará MUCHO en este capítulo, Burt y Carole serán geniales :D **Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)****

****CocoHummel: Que bueno que te haya sacado una sonrisa :) **Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)******

******Marierux: Kurt y Blaine son muy tiernos :) Y Burt ya merecía despertar :D Kurt ya lo extrañaba mucho, en este capítulo verás más de la relación de Blaine Y Kurt. **Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)********

********blaine . ari: Dalton le ayudará mucho a Blaine para sentirse "normal", Kurt y Blaine estan locos el uno por el otro, y en este capítulo te drás cuenta de eso. **Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)**********

**********Mayerlinne: Que bueno que la historia te siga agradando :D En este capítulo habrá mucho progreso en la relación de Klaine. **Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)************

************Candy Criss: Wes es un gran amigo! Y Blaine lo adora, el nuevo perro guía de Blaine será de gran ayuda. **********En este capítulo habrá mucho progreso en la relación de Klaine. ************Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)**********************************

**********************************Coffee-Order: Hola, gracias por tu review! Siempre me sacas una sonrisa! :D Ambos, Kurt y Blaine son muy ciegos respecto al otro. Ya termine el fic y LO AME! gracias por recomendarmelo! :) ************Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y merezca un review :)**********************************************

**********************************************P.D. 1: El capítulo no está revisado por mi BETA así que puede tener algunos errores, lo lamento.**********************************************

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría frente a una computadora escribiendo esto.**

**P.D. 2: Esta historia va dedicada al grupo de Darren Criss Fans! Los adoro :')**

"Kurt quien es ese chico que está en la puerta?" yo voltee y mire a Blaine que se miraba muy nervioso e incómodo, fui hacia él y tome su mano, mire como mi Papa, Carole y Finn miraban nuestras manos unidas sorprendidos pero no les tome mucha importancia.

"Papa este es... Blaine," me hubiera encantado presentarlo como 'Blaine, mi novio' pero desafortunadamente aún no podía decir eso, si llegaba a decir eso probablemente Blaine dejaría de hablarme y se asustaría pero ¿Ahora que decía? ¿Blaine, un amigo? Sonaba demasiado triste. Lo mejor era no decir nada. "Blaine, esté es mi padre Burt, y un poco más a la derecha están Carole y mi hermanastro, Finn."

Todos saludaron a Blaine al mismo tiempo.

Blaine podía sentir la mirada de todos, incluido Kurt. No esperaba encontrarse con un Burt despierto, y mucho menos se sentía preparado como para enfrentarlo. Lo mejor era disculparse e irse de regreso a Dalton. Nunca debió haber insistido en visitar a Burt.

"Eh… Hola señor Hummel, señora Hummel, Finn." Blaine decidió saludar por lo menos, era una incómoda situación.

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come-_

El celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar, y él inmediatamente contestó.

"Diga." Blaine hizo gestos disculpándose con la mano y después con ayuda de Kurt encontró la manija de la puerta y salió de la habitación.

"**Blaine, siento interrumpir, de verdad, pero tienes que venir a Dalton."** La voz de Wes brotaba desesperada por el auricular.

"¿Qué pasa Wes? No creo poder ir en este momento."

"**Sebastian entró en nuestra habitación y le puso seguro por dentro, el y algunos Warblers están destruyendo TODO." **

"Oh Dios, iré cuanto antes, intenta entrar, y si lo logras ¡SALVA LO QUE PUEDAS!"

"**Lo intentaré, ven pronto, Blaine."** Y dicho esto Wes colgó.

¿Ahora que haría? Tenía que ir a Dalton inmediatamente, no podía dejar a Wes sólo. No había otra manera tenía que entrar y avisar que tenía que irse.

Blaine intentó encontrar el cerrojo para volver a entrar a la habitación donde el ojiazul y su familia lo esperaban.

Cuando al fin lo logró, entró despacio a la habitación y como quien no quiere la cosa se disculpó.

"Lo lamento mucho pero surgió algo en Dalton, mi colegio, y tengo que ir." Blaine explicó apenado, y Kurt sólo pudo mirarlo preocupado y apenado, no quería que Blaine se fuera aún.

"Kurt, quédate con tu padre, tienen mucho de que hablar, yo llevaré a Blaine." Dijo una voz que Blaine reconoció como la madrastra de Kurt, Carole.

"Oh, no se molesten… supongo que puedo tomar un taxi o llamar a alguien para que me recojan, de verdad no es necesario." Blaine estaba un poco apenado, no quería causar ninguna molestia a la familia de Kurt.

"Tonterías, yo me encargaré de llevarte a tu colegio. No podría dejarte andar solo por ahí. Kurt quédate con tu padre, sé lo mucho que lo extrañaste."

"¡Gracias, Carole!" Blaine oyó como Kurt reía y agradecía a su madrastra por ser comprensiva. "Adiós, Blaine, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto." Dijo Kurt para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Blaine. "No olvides tomar a Dalton de mi auto, toma." Dijo finalmente el ojiazul depositando las llaves de su auto en la mano de Blaine.

Blaine no pudo pelear más, el beso de Kurt lo había dejado atontado así que decidió obedecer y seguir a Carole.

Blaine le dio las llaves a Carole para que abriera el auto de Kurt y tomaran a Dalton, una vez con el cachorro fueron hasta el auto de la mujer, el ojimiel descubrió que ella podía llegar a ser muy graciosa y amable todo el camino hacia Dalton se la pasaron hablando de Kurt y Carole de alguna manera se acabó enterando de que a Blaine le gustaba Kurt cómo más que un amigo.

"Con gusto te ayudaré, corazón, ¿Te cuento un secreto?" dijo Carole acercándose al muchacho, él asintió. "Me gustas para Kurt." Dijo la mujer en un susurró. Blaine le sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose muy feliz, Carole era muy agradable con él y apoyaba su relación con Kurt y eso bastaba para que Blaine se empezara a encariñar con ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Dalton, Carole se despidió y le dio su teléfono al muchacho para que se mantuvieran en contacto.

Blaine entró al establecimiento siendo guiado por Dalton, el cachorro a veces se detenía para familiarizarse más con el lugar, pero dentro de poco tiempo Blaine oyó como su guía hacía sonidos que indicaban que habían llegado a las escaleras, de ese modo trabajaban los perros guía.

Dalton no sabría cual era la habitación de Blaine así que decidió tomar el mando y guiar a su nuevo amigo hasta su habitación, era una suerte que se sabía el camino de memoria.

"¿¡Wes!" Blaine intentaba localizar a su amigo cerca de la habitación, así que comenzó a gritar su nombre.

"Aquí, Blaine. Wow. ¿Un cachorro? Luego hablaremos de eso… Sebastian y los Warblers ya se fueron pero la mayor parte de la habitación está destruida. Lo siento. De verdad." Wes ahora abrazaba a Blaine, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tanto drama? ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho los Warblers que hacía a Wes sentirse tan mal por no haber podido hacer más?

"¿Qué pasó, Wes? No creo que alguna de las 'bromas' de Sebastian te pueda poner así." Blaine conocía a Wes y sabía que a él no le afectaría tanto el que Sebastian haya entrado y arruinado sus pertenencias.

"Oh, Blaine, ¡De verdad hubiera querido salvarlo pero no pude hacer nada, lo lamento mucho! Sé cuanto se significa para ti." Ahora Blaine estaba asustado.

"¿Qué no pudiste salvar, Wesley?"

"El libro, tu libro, el que te leía Cooper cuando eras pequeño."

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**¡Ahhh! ¡Coop, Coop!" Un pequeño niño gritaba asustado desde su habitación en la casa de los Anderson. Cooper Anderson de inmediato reaccionó a los gritos de su hermano menor.**_

"_**¿Qué pasa, Blainey?" El mayor de los hermanos Anderson abrazó a su pequeño hermano.**_

"_**Tuve una pesadilla, Coop." El pequeño Blaine aún se veía asustado, aferrándose a su hermano con lágrimas en las mejillas.**_

"_**¿Y por qué no llamaste a papá o a mamá?" preguntó Cooper curioso y cansado, de verdad quería dormir.**_

"_**Por qué ni mami ni papi me contarán un cuento para que me vuelva a dormir sin miedo."**_

"_**¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?" dijo Cooper con una sonrisa cansada.**_

"_**¡Si! El de la sirenita." Dijo el pequeño emocionado.**_

"_**Pero ese ya te lo he leído muchas veces, pequeño."**_

"_**Hay que hacerlo diferente."**_

"_**¿Cómo?"**_

"_**Sí, yo seré Ariel y tu el príncipe Erick." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tímida.**_

"_**¿Por qué quieres ser Ariel?"**_

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto, Coop?"**_

"_**Claro, hermanito."**_

"_**Me gusta el príncipe Erick, es muy guapo y Ariel se queda con él al final de la historia." dijo el pequeño muy serio.**_

"_**Ariel también es muy hermosa." Dijo Coop cuidadosamente, entendía a que se refería su hermanito y era un tema delicado. Blaine comenzó a llorar. "¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" **_

"_**El otro día le conté lo del príncipe Erick a Puck, mimejoramigo, y me dijo que no era normal." Dijo Blaine entre sollozos sin entender del todo la situación.**_

"_**Oh, no le hagas caso, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?"**_

"_**Si, prometo no decir nada."**_

"_**Eres especial, Blaine, y no puedes dejar que nadie te diga a quien querer, eres pequeño para entenderlo pero tu debes elegir a quién amar." Blaine asintió sin entender del todo, pero con la frase de Coop en su memoria. "Coraje, Blaine. ¿Aún quieres leer?" Blaine volvió a asentir. "Erase una vez…"**_

_**Años más tarde…**_

"_**¡Coop!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Blaine, apenas tenía 15 años. **_

"_**Blainey, alguien tenía que darles una lección─" dijo Coop intentando explicar.**_

"_**Oh ¿Y ese alguien tenías que ser tú?" dijo Blaine interrumpiendo a Cooper. "Imagina lo que sentí cuando me dieron de alta del hospital y me avisaron que estabas en la cárcel por agresión física a 4 adolescentes... Vine inmediatamente a visitarte y a hablar contigo."**_

"_**Ellos te lastimaron, pequeño." Dijo Cooper muy serio y con un tono de voz que denotaba su dolor.**_

"_**Pero la policía─" intentó excusarse Blaine.**_

"_**Ellos no estaban haciendo nada. Y cuando te vi en el hospital lastimado, con heridas físicas graves y heridas mentales mucho peores─" Coop se quebró, pensar en la imagen que tenía de su hermano conectado a aparatos lleno de moretones y arañazos le dolía.**_

"_**Coop…"**_

"_**No, Blainey, nadie se mete con los Anderbros. Y si aquí es donde tengo que estar para que tú estés protegido lo aceptaré con gusto. Te amo, hermanito."**_

"_**Oh Coop," Blaine lloraba inconsolablemente. "Yo también te amo, eres mi hermano."**_

"_**Quiero darte algo." Dijo Coop después de unos segundos de silencio, Blaine lo miró extrañado. "Toma."**_

_**Cooper sacó un libro de una mochila y se lo entregó, Blaine lo miró con adoración y después se levantó para abrazarlo. Ese libro era el mayor tesoro de ambos, y sólo Cooper y Blaine sabían cuánto significaban esas páginas que narraban una historia de amor entre una sirena y un príncipe.**_

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Blaine no tenía expresión alguna en su cara.

"¿Qué le hicieron a EL libro?" dijo ausente y sin emoción alguna, Wes comenzaba a asustarse, sabía que Blaine se pondría mal una vez que supiera pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa más que Blaine comenzando a llorar queriendo golpear a Sebastian.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Wes tomó a Blaine por el brazo y lo llevó a la habitación, siendo seguidos por Dalton, el asiático colocó a su amigo en una silla y después se sentó él.

"Bueno, yo estaba aquí sentado componiendo una canción cuando de pronto Thad me llamó y me pidió que nos viéramos en la cafetería, yo acepté… Jamás lo encontré en ningún lado, así que regresé a la habitación y lo que encontré fue a Sebastian, con la mayoría de los Warblers, encerrados en la habitación destruyendo todo. Lo único que me consuela es que David, Jeff, Nick y Trent se salieron de los Warblers y vinieron a ayudarme. Creo que podremos volver a ser amigos los 6, justo como antes…" dijo Wes un poco emocionado por la última parte.

"Wes. ¿Qué le hicieron al libro?" Blaine se empezaba a impacientar, en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era el maldito libro.

"Está destrozado, rompieron las páginas, las pastas están quemadas y dobladas, fue un DESASTRE."

"¿Y mi guitarra? Dime que mi guitarra está bien." Suplicó Blaine, quebrándose al oír la triste historia de su libro.

"Sí, sólo necesitará un cambio de cuerdas y listo, estará como nueva… Blaine, tienes que irte de Dalton, ya llegaron muy lejos y tu sabes que hagamos lo que hagamos no los expulsarán ni les dirán nada por ser los Warblers. Necesitas estar más seguro." Finalizó Wes con determinación.

"Wesley… Te voy a extrañar, amigo."

"Oh, vamos, no te desharás de mi tan fácil, nos seguiremos viendo, pero necesite que llames a tus padres YA. Cuanto antes te saquen de este lugar mejor."

"No puedo llamar a mi madre en este estado, tengo que llamar a alguien más primero."

"¿Heather? Tal vez ella pueda venir por ti." Preguntó Wes con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Mi hermana? No, es menor de edad y aún no maneja y debe estar ocupada y… Sé que te gusta."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Ella me dijo que la última vez que se vieron le dijiste que te gustaba pero no se hicieron novios porque no le pediste que lo fueran."

"No sabía si tu lo aprobarías así que simplemente me quede callado, ya tendría otra oportunidad." Dijo Wes con pesar.

"Pues lo apruebo, ahora deberíamos seguir pensando en quien llamar."

"¿Qué tal, Kurt?"

"No, está con su padre y no pienso molestarlo pidiéndole que venga por mí. Oh Dios, cuanto necesito a Coop en este momento." Dijo Blaine con rabia en su voz.

"Mm… Creo que deberías llamar a tus padres, ya no te oyes tan mal." Dijo Wes con una sonrisa que Blaine pudo percibir en su voz.

Blaine asintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su celular y marcaba un número ya conocido, afortunadamente su padre le había conseguido un celular con sistema braille para que pudiera comunicarse fácilmente, aún no estaba 100% acostumbrado pero ya se sabía la mayoría de los códigos de memoria.

"Mamá… Por favor… ya no quiero estar en Dalton, no lo soportó… No, no pasa nada, es sólo que estoy harto de este colegio, quiero probar algo nuevo… Está bien. Nos vemos en media hora." Blaine colgó.

"¿¡Por qué no le dijiste de Sebastian!"

"No lo vi necesario. Lo importante es que ya sé a que escuela me iré…"

"¡Bromeas! ¿A cuál?"

"A la que va Heather, a McKinley High School."

"Oh, eso será un gran cambio… Quiero decir, de una escuela privada de varones a una escuela pública mixta… Wow."

"Lo sé, pero veré más a Heather y eso me hace feliz…" Blaine de pronto cayó en cuenta. "¡WES! Kurt me dijo a que escuela iba y por alguna extraña razón el nombre se me hizo conocido, ahora se cual es esa 'extraña' razón ¡Kurt va en el mismo colegio que Heather! Voy a estar en el mismo colegio que Kurt." Dijo Blaine sonriendo ampliamente, más tarde pensaría en el libro.

"¡Blaine, hay que empacar tus cosas!" dijo Wes emocionado al mismo tiempo que empezaba a guardar las cosas 'rescatables' de Blaine.

"¿Mi ropa está bien? ¿Le hicieron algo?"

"Milagrosamente no se acerco a ninguno de nuestros clósets, sólo rompió lo que estaba afuera o en los cajones."

_The Sun Goes Down_

_The stars come-_

Blaine contestó su celular inmediatamente.

"¿Bueno?... Oh… esta bien… ahora bajo… gracias." Blaine colgó y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Luego se levantó y comenzó a avanzar con ayuda de Dalton, el cachorro estaba muy inquieto. "Ya llegó, Wes, ¿Me das mi maleta?"

"Si…" dijo Wes con los ojos acuosos, claro que Blaine no pudo darse cuenta de eso. "Te voy a extrañar, B." Wes abrazó fuertemente a Blaine y después le entregó la maleta llena de las pertenencias del ojimiel. Incluidas las cosas destrozadas.

Wes bajó a despedir a Blaine y ya que este último se encontraba a salvo con su madre, lo dejó ir.

"¿Un perro?" dijo Catherine con voz juguetona.

"Si, se llama Dalton…" Blaine comenzó a contarle a su madre sobre Kurt, y sí definitivamente su hijo estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel.

_1 mes y muchas citas de Kurt y Blaine después…_

El primer día de Blaine en McKinley no había sido exactamente como esperaba que fuera.

Despertó temprano y como siempre con ayuda de su madre se baño, se arregló el cabello y escogieron un moño que combinara con el resto de su atuendo. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó y desayunó con su hermana, su madre había preparado el desayuno favorito de Heather, waffles, y la joven estaba feliz por eso, y porque por fin podría ver más a su hermano.

"Oh, B, ¡te va a encantar McKinley! Es diferente a Dalton pero se que lo pasarás bien. También hay un glee club, deberías inscribirte." Heather no dejaba de parlotear acerca del colegio pero su último comentario hizo sonreír a Blaine, sería bueno estar en un glee club de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde, dos de los hermanos Anderson eran llevados a la escuela por su madre, ninguno de los dos podía manejar, Heather aún no tenía edad y Blaine tenía prohibido manejar por obvias razones. En poco tiempo se encontraban en la entrada de la construcción

"Adiós, Blainey, suerte. No olvides tu bastón." Catherine se despidió de sus hijos y le dio su bastón a Blaine ya que no le permitieron llevar a Dalton.

"¡Vamos, B! Te llevaré a la oficina del director para que te de tus horarios. ¡Corre!" Heather jalaba a Blaine con insistencia, Blaine iba chocando con todos pero al parecer su hermana no lo notaba. "Aquí es, te acompañaré para que no choques con nada, ni siquiera tendrás que hablar con el director, sólo con la secretaria. Estará bien. Vamos." Heather empujó con fuerza a Blaine para que entrara a la pequeña oficina. "Hola, esté es Blaine Anderson, ¡mi hermano! Y viene por su horario, es un nuevo estudiante."

"Eh… si, me podría dar una hoja con mi horario…" Blaine no sabía como se las arreglaría para leer el horario, por suerte le habían dado autorización para usar una computadora especial para que anotara los apuntes, en cuánto pudiera pasaría el horario a la computadora, así sería mucho más fácil.

"Si, un segundo, me repite su─" Unos gritos interrumpieron a la secretaria.

"¡WILLIAM, TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡TE JURO QUE TE QUEDARÁS SIN GRASA PARA EL PELO!"

"Oh, Sue, ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mi cabello? Vamos, estoy seguro que podrías insultarme de alguna nueva manera."

"No te asustes, Blainey, esa era la entrenadora de las porristas, y él era el profesor del glee club, pero no te preocupes te acostumbras con el tiempo─"

"Ejeemm. Podría por favor repetirme su nombre." insistió la secretaria.

"Ah, si, Blaine Anderson."

"Muy bien, aquí tiene su horario."

"Yo lo tomó, B. Gracias. Vámonos."

Los dos hermanos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al casillero de Blaine y después al de Heather.

"Mi primera clase es Español y la tuya Historia después tienes un periodo libre. Suertudo... Los salones están cerca, te llevaré y después te recogeré. ¿Te parece, B?" Heather estaba preocupada por la forma en que su hermano se adaptaría al nuevo colegio y quería estar para él por lo menos el primer día de Blaine en McKinley.

"No te molestes, no es necesario, Heather, ya me las arreglaré. Además tengo periodo libre." Por el contrario, Blaine no quería hacer perder tiempo a su hermana.

"De acuerdo…" Después de decir esto no muy convencida, Heather y Blaine se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes.

Blaine pidió permiso para entrar a la clase, la maestra le pidió que se presentara ante todos y después le indicó donde tenía que sentarse, fue un poco complicado hallar su asiento pero al final lo logró, la clase fue aburrida pero Blaine intentó poner atención, la hora se pasó lenta para el ojimiel, así que una vez que la clase terminó salió rápidamente del salón.

La multitud de gente que había en los pasillos lo hizo caer sobre alguien.

"Oh Dios, lo lamento, perdí el equilibrio." Blaine se disculpaba mientras intentaba pararse.

"Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota." Blaine se sintió ofendido, claramente el tipo con el que había chocado no había notado que era ciego.

"¿Blaine?" una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, y vaya que Blaine reconocía _ESA_ voz y es que la voz de Kurt era inconfundible. "Oh, te ayudo." Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo levantó.

"Gracias, Kurt. Eh… ¿Sorpresa?" Blaine ahora sonreía, había esperado encontrarse con él y ahora que estaba pasando no podía hacer nada más que sentirse feliz.

"¡Woah! ¿Qué haces en McKinley? Quiero decir, no es que me moleste, pero─"

"Me trasladaron de Dalton a McKinley." Kurt se rió, también se alegraba mucho de que Blaine hubiera llegado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste? Oh Dios, esto es─"

"Kurt, ¿Me ayudas? Por favor." El chico que Blaine había tirado le había pedido ayuda a Kurt y Blaine puso cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba que interrumpieran su conversación con el chico de sus sueños.

"Oh, si, Alexander, perdón no te vi." Kurt le ayudó a ponerse de pie. El era el otro chico gay de McKinley pero no le llamaba realmente la atención.

"Kurt… ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Casi nunca hablamos y sería bueno pasar más tiempo juntos."

_Oh no, no lo hizo, no invitó a MI Kurt a almorzar con él, sólo lo estás alucinando, Anderson._

Kurt notó la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Blaine y notó cómo se ponía aún más furioso con la pregunta de Alexander. ¿Debía aceptar?

_**OH DIOS, ¡Blaine Anderson está celoso! ¡Por mí! Oh Mi Dulce Gaga. Despiértenme, esto es demasiado bueno, estoy soñando.**_

"Umm… sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?" Kurt quería poner aún más celoso a Blaine, quería recordar la cara de Blaine celoso por el mayor tiempo posible.

Blaine se sintió triste e incómodo, tenía que salir de ahí. No quería seguir escuchando a Alexander y a Kurt _elchicodesussueños _flirteando "Ejeemm… tengo que irme, adiós, Kurt." ¿Debía despedirse de Alexander?... No.

La cara de Kurt cayó, no debió haber aceptado ahora Blaine probablemente estaría molesto con él, debía cancelar lo del almuerzo e ir tras Blaine.

"¿Sabes qué? Tal vez otro día, hoy estoy algo ocupado." Y tras decir eso, Kurt salió corriendo a buscar a Blaine dejando a Alexander boquiabierto, todo su grado tenía periodo libre a esa hora así que sería un poco más difícil encontrarlo.

Blaine se encontraba recargado contra su casillero, Kurt se sentía pésimo por haberle hecho eso.

_¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que Kurt sentía algo por ti? Eres un idiota, Anderson… El jamás se fijará en ti._

"¿Blaine?" El mencionado alzó la vista hacia dónde le llamaban. "Lo lamento, no debí haber aceptado así que le cancelé a Alexander…"

"¿Por qué lo lamentas? Es tu vida, eres libre de salir con quien quieras..." una llama de esperanza invadió a Blaine.

"Por que sólo acepte para…" Era ahora o nunca, tenía que confesarle su amor a Blaine. "Para ponerte celoso ¿Sí? Ven." Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó a la sala del glee club, en ese momento necesitaba la privacidad que sólo ese salón le daba.

"¿Por qué querías ponerme celoso? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Por que me gustas, y te quiero y cuando vi que te ponías celoso pensé que… Olvídalo sólo quiero que sepas que─"

"Yo también te quiero Kurt, y cuando me dijeron que venía a McKinley sólo pude pensar en lo mucho que me agradaba la idea de verte aún más seguido. La primera vez que te oí hablar supe que serías alguien especial para mí, y ahora lo único que sé es que estoy enamorado de ti." Dijo Blaine con mucho sentimiento.

Kurt caminó hacía Blaine y fue acercando su rostro al de Blaine, sus labios se rozaron y un millón de sensaciones explotaron en los cuerpos de ambos. Blaine no había esperado que Kurt lo besara pero podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a estar así con Kurt. Los brazos del ojiazul se enrollaron en el cuello de Blaine y este colocó sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt. Kurt terminó el beso colocando sus frentes juntas.

"¿Estoy soñando?" Blaine abrazó a Kurt aún más fuerte, no soportaba la idea de volver a estar lejos de él.

"No lo sé, ¿Esto te parece real?" Kurt volvió a unir sus labios con los de Blaine. Si, finalmente estaban juntos, justo como querían estar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, soy horrible. Lo sé. Casi un mes para actualizar. Estoy avergonzada. Lo lamento mucho chicos, mi inspiración se escondió de mí y acabó de encontrarla de nuevo. Espero me perdonen y no me odien por este capítulo, un poco de drama al final. Sin más, las respuestas a sus bellos reviews:**

**blaine . ari: Gracias por leer la historia. ¿A las dos de la mañana haciendo tarea? Te comprendo D: En este momento estoy justo así, pero no podía dejarlos sin capítulo por más tiempo. MUCHO Klaine en este capítulo así que espero que te guste :D **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P****

**PerfectBlackbird: Gracias por leer la historia. No estaba segura de el momento especial de Kurt y Blaine pero al ver tu "awww" supe que lo había hecho al menos un poco bien. (: ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**Candy Criss: Gracias por leer la historia. Mucho Klaine en este capítulo :) Carole es genialisisisíma de verdad, pero Sebastian es horriblisisisisisimo! D: jajajja tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú hacía ellos, de verdad. EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS! :D (siento mi locura pero son las 2 a.m. en donde vivo y pues... estoy cansada y no pienso las cosas antes de escribirlas xD) ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**Tereklaine: Ok. Lo repetiré en este review también. EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS! :D se besarooon (8) por fiiiin! Después de nueve capítuloooos! YAY! Espero que no me odies por el final de este capítulo. De verdad lo espero. ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**Braschi: Gracias por leer la historia. Que bueno que te gusta el fic :'D me haces muy feliz. Y respecto a lo de "Espero que subas pronto el próximo cap" Pff... *sin comentarios* soy horrible. ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**Mayerlinne: Quote- "Espero con ansias lo que sigue" AGHHH soy horrible :'( *sin comentarios* Wes y Blaine son geniales juntos, en este capítulo verás más de ese par. Y planeó una buena historia para Heather y Wes, tenlo por seguro. Vaya! es gracioso que digas que esperas que Klaine vaya mejor cada vez... cuando leas el capítulo entenderas xD Aún no se que haré con la vista de Blaine pero ya veremos... :D ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**DarlaGleek: Que bueno que te guste (o gustara?) la historia :) Blaine es asombroso. Y Kurt sólo quería verlo celoso :) jaja Okay, en este momento estoy respondiendo el review de un fantasma... "Me muero si no actualizas pronto" DAMN IT ahora me siento peor :'( mate a una de mis lectoras. Caray! Soy horrrriiiibleeeeeee! Dios, es gracioso leer este tipo de reviews ahora! En el momento era como de :') quieren que actualize pronto! YAY! pero ahora es como de D: noooo! ¿Porque Dios mio? No quería matarlaaaa! ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review (Si es que aún vives) :P******

**AnnieNotAlone: :'D *Ojos esperanzados* Amas mi fic? asdfghjk :') yo amo amo amo amo amo amo amo amo amooooooo que ames mi fic :D Ahora que exprese mi amor hacia tu amor (?) continuemos... Cooper tendrá la historia mas asdfghjkl y triste que te puedas imaginar. Heather es genial xD y será la novia de Weeees! I ship iitttt! Sebastian y su clan son horribles, pero seguirán apareciendo en algún momento de la historia. ****Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también se merezca un review :P******

**NOTA: :'( Leyendo sus reviews me di cuenta de lo mala persona que soy, de verdad soy horribleeee! De aquí a la lunaaaa! PINKY SWEAR que no vuelvo a abandonar mi fic de esa manera :') LOS AMO A TODOS POR LEER MI PEQUEÑO FIC :D *Proud Mamma Tears* Espeero que no me hayan abandonado y sigan leyendo y comentando esta historia :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera estaría escribiendo un spin-off de las vida de Klaine en N.Y.**

"¿Estoy soñando?" Blaine abrazó a Kurt aún más fuerte, no soportaba la idea de volver a estar lejos de él.

"No lo sé, ¿Esto te parece real?" Kurt volvió a unir sus labios con los de Blaine. Si, finalmente estaban juntos, justo como querían estar.

Pasaron el resto del periodo libre juntos en el salón, querían aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos, hablaron de cómo llevarían su relación y del glee club. Blaine había accedido a audicionar, sólo basto saber que pasaría aún más tiempo con Kurt para decidirse.

Tuvieron que separarse de nuevo para las siguientes clases, ambos se dieron un último beso y después salieron a los pasillos de McKinley, Kurt llevó a Blaine a su siguiente clase y después se fue a la suya.

"Hey, Blaine." Una voz muy familiar lo hizo voltear.

"Oh. Dios. ¿¡Wes!" la sorpresa en la voz de Blaine era notoria.

"Te dije que no te librarías tan fácil de mí."

Wes y Blaine se dieron un abrazo y se sentaron juntos, la clase entera se la pasaron hablando en voz baja, Blaine puso a su amigo al corriente respecto a su relación con Kurt, la clase pasó rápidamente y Wes lo llevó a su siguiente clase.

Pronto la hora del almuerzo llegó, Blaine había tenido 4 clases y descubrió que compartía español con Kurt y matemáticas y geografía las compartía con Wes, al menos solo había estado solo en la primera clase.

Wes y el caminaron juntos al comedor, Kurt se les unió a medio camino.

"Hola, Blaine y… ¿Wes? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kurt rió y bromeó acerca de los chicos de Dalton invadiendo McKinley. "Oh, tengo que presentarles a los chicos del club glee. Los amarán. Son geniales."

"¿Hay un club glee aquí? Muero por unirme." Wes tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez McKinley no era taaan diferente a Dalton.

* * *

><p>El primer día de Blaine en McKinley fue mejor de lo esperado, sólo faltaba la última hora de clases, su audición al club glee y después podría volver a casa. Ser novio de Kurt implicaba juntarse con sus amigos, los integrantes del glee club, los cuales lo habían tratado muy bien durante todo el receso, así que su audición era lo que más esperaba. Y sólo faltaba una clase más para que fuera hora de demostrar su talento ante todo el club.<p>

Blaine pidió ayuda a Heather para checar su horario y descubrió que le tocaba química, estaba ansioso por saber quien sería su pareja de laboratorio, en Dalton su compañero era Jeff y siempre la pasaban genial en esa clase, claro, hasta que se unió a Sebastian.

"Muy bien, todos tomen asiento." El profesor entró al salón y aplaudió para ganar la atención de todos, inmediatamente notó que había un nuevo alumno así que lo hizo presentarse por décima vez en el día.

"Hola, me llamo Blaine Anderson, vengo de la academia Dalton, en Westerville, y me gustaría pasar el resto del año escolar sin problemas." Blaine sintió necesario aclarar lo último, tal vez así no le harían daño en ningún momento. No podía ver las caras de sus compañeros pero el sintió las miradas de sus compañeros posadas en él.

"Muy… bien, toma asiento." Blaine obedeció. "Vamos a organizar las parejas de laboratorio hoy y mañana haremos la primera práctica. "El profesor comenzó a dar las indicaciones de cómo debían sentarse y, al parecer, decidió dejar a Blaine al final. "Karofsky siéntate junto al señor Anderson." Blaine sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él. "Perfecto, ahora les diré las reglas que deben seguirse en este laboratorio." Blaine no prestó atención al profesor el resto de la clase, lo más seguro es que las reglas fueran las mismas que en Dalton y en ese caso ya se las sabía de memoria.

Ahora tenía otro problema, debía escoger su canción para su audición en el glee club. Tenía cientos de canciones en mente pero quería que esta canción fuera especial, quería dedicársela a Kurt, por eso tenía que ser una canción única que expresara sus sentimientos hacía el soprano. Blaine comenzó a tararear una canción sin darse cuenta, Karofsky lo miraba extrañado pero no dijo nada, Blaine no sintió su constante mirada.

"Eso es." Blaine murmuró, la canción que le había venido a la mente sin querer era perfecta, era exactamente lo que buscaba. Afortunadamente.

"Chicos, recuerden entregar el proyecto el próximo viernes, es un trabajo en parejas así que pónganse de acuerdo con su compañero. Les daré cinco minutos."

"Entonces... ¿Cuándo estás libre para que hagamos el trabajo? Yo sólo puedo martes y jueves." Karofsky parecía más amable de lo que Kurt le decía.

"Jueves. ¿Si?"

"Perfecto. Nos vemos el jueves, Blaine."

Poco después sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar, Blaine salió del salón y en cuánto salió alguien lo tomó del brazo.

"Hola, te estuve esperando para ir juntos al glee club." Blaine se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su novio, de su Kurt.

"Pues vamos." Blaine sonrió ampliamente e intentó tomar a Kurt de la mano, Kurt notó lo que Blaine intentaba hacer y alejó su mano inmediatamente.

"Blaine, aquí no. Si nos encontramos con algún jugador de futbol o hockey esta escuela se volverá tu infierno personal, es mejor que no nos vean como más que amigos." Blaine se veía herido pero no dijo nada y simplemente avanzó con ayuda de su bastón, era consciente de que estaba golpeando a algunos de sus compañeros pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando entraron al salón del glee club Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, aquí no podrían insultarlos o lanzarles slushies sólo por eso. Blaine sonrió, de nuevo.

Kurt guió a Blaine hasta su lugar y después se sentó a lado, los demás miembros del club posaron sus miradas en ambos pero Kurt intentó ignorarlos y Blaine no lo sintió, no siempre podía sentir cuando lo miraban.

"Muy bien, chicos, tengo la tarea de la semana y─ Oh, Kurt ¿Son amigos tuyos?" Mr. Schue dijo señalando a Blaine y a Wes.

"De hecho es mi _novio_ y un amigo, ambos quieren hacer una audición." Kurt estaba emocionado por ver que cantaría Blaine, el ojimiel sonrió aún más al escuchar como lo había llamado Kurt. Su _novio_, sonaba bastante bien.

"Muy bien, cuando quieran."

Kurt llevó a Blaine al centro del escenario y luego volvió a su lugar, Blaine estaba muy nervioso pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su momento, la banda comenzó a tocar la canción que había elegido y cuando llego su momento de cantar, lo hizo.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Blaine cantaba con mucha emoción y todos se habían quedado sorprendidos con la voz del ojimiel, nadie esperaba que tuviera una voz tan… hermosa.

I have died everyday waiting for you

_Darling don't be afraid,_ I have loved you

For a thousand years

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still

_Beauty in all he is_

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Todos estaban de pie para el final de la presentación, Kurt tenía los ojos llorosos, y todos miraban a Blaine con admiración.

"Umm… esta canción se la dedico a Kurt." Dijo Blaine sonrojándose con fuerza. Pocos segundos después sintió los brazos de Kurt rodeándolo con fuerza.

"Te quiero." Susurró el ojiazul.

"Y yo a ti." El ojimiel aumentó la fuerza del abrazo, y ya nadie existía para ninguno de los dos, sólo ellos en los brazos del otro y es que así se sentían ellos, sentían que el mundo desaparecía y sólo ellos dos lo habitaban, en este momento ya no estaban en el glee club ahora estaban en su paraíso personal.

"Ejeemm… Perdón por interrumpir pero es MI turno de audicionar." Wes empujó a la pareja a los asientos y después se apropió del escenario. Todos lo miraban expectantes, una vez que Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados comenzó su audición.

93 million miles from the sun  
>People get ready, get ready<br>'Cause here it comes, it's a light  
>A beautiful light, over the horizon,<br>into our eyes

Oh, my my how beautiful  
>Oh my beautiful mother<br>She told me, son in life you're gonna go far  
>If you do it right, you'll love where you are<br>Just know, wherever you go  
>You can always come home<p>

Wes lo había hecho impresionante también, todos los miembros de New Directions le aplaudieron a su presentación.

"Bueno, chicos, ¡Creo que tenemos dos nuevos integrantes!" Mr. Schue aplaudió entusiasmado. "Ahora, la tarea de la semana será encontrar una canción que signifique algo para ustedes, después la presentarán y nos dirán porqué la escogieron."

Los murmullos comenzaron inmediatamente. Todos comentaban en voz alta las canciones que podrían cantar. Todos tenían muchas ideas, Rachel especialmente, Mr. Schue dio por terminada la clase y después todos se fueron a sus casas.

"Adiós, Kurt. Hasta luego, Blaine." Todos los miembros del club se fueron despidiendo hasta sólo quedar ellos dos y Wes.

"¡Bye, Klaine! Kurt, se bueno con mi Blainey."

"Primera, ¿Klaine?, segunda, ¿Tu Blainey? Ahora es mío." Kurt miró desafiante a Wesley.

"Klaine, Kurt+Blaine. Duh. Es su nombre de pareja, todo New Directions los llama así. Causaron sensación hoy, ese abrazo después del en Y es MI Blainey, yo lo vi primero." Wes respondió con aires de suficiencia.

"Estás DEMENTE, Wes, no soy de tu propiedad, claramente soy propiedad de Kurt, y… ¡aww! ¿Klaine? Me gusta." Los ojos de Blaine brillaron al decir el nombre del ojiazul.

"Dios, me voy antes de que me salgan caries."

"¿Caries?" preguntaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo.

"Dicen que lo dulce saca caries, y ustedes tienen exceso de dulzura. Hasta mañana, Klaine."

"Adiós, Wes." Kurt le dio un abrazo de despedida a Wes y después Blaine sacudió su mano en señal de despedida.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, ya nadie podría molestarlos.

"Blaine, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?" Kurt deseaba que Blaine le dijera que sí, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio.

"No lo sé, Heather dijo que me buscaría para irnos a casa juntos cuando terminara nado sincronizado."

"Pues si quieres llámale y dile que yo te llevaré, que no se moleste." Kurt no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, Blaine abrió sus brazos, Kurt inmediatamente se envolvió a si mismo en los brazos de Blaine, y Blaine lo sujetó fuertemente.

Ninguno quería que ese momento se acabara.

"De acuerdo, voy a lla─" Blaine fue interrumpido abruptamente.

Azimio golpeó la ventana del salón y luego comenzó a gritar.

"Oigan, homos, demostraciones de afecto en público NO están permitidas para ustedes."

Blaine se tensó al oír la voz del jugador de futbol. Kurt se sintió mareado, había olvidado que estaban en el colegio y que había por lo menos 10 homofóbicos entrando a la práctica de futbol. Maldición.

"¿Qué no escuchan? ¡SEPÁRENSE!"

Blaine ahora temblaba, Azimio lo estaba aterrando. Kurt se separó lentamente del ojimiel, no quería complacer a Azimio pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Blaine, y si tenía que perder su dignidad con tal de proteger a su novio de una golpiza inhumana, lo haría con gusto. Y ahora Blaine se veía realmente pálido. Kurt detestaba a esa bola de neandertales por fastidiarlo y hacer de su vida un infierno, pero ahora los odiaba de verdad, Blaine no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez él pensaba que Azimio estaba dentro del salón, lo cual era falso, Blaine tenía todo el derecho a estar el triple de aterrorizado que Kurt, el ojiazul al menos podía ver que Azimio no estaba cerca de ellos.

"Listo, ahora lárguense. Si no quieren ver esto, pueden largarse a su práctica y ¡dejarnos EN PAZ!" Kurt ahora estaba fastidiado.

"¡Te dejaremos en paz cuando Karofsky deje de escupir flores! Se está volviendo toda una princesa y eso es claramente tu culpa."

Oh. Ahora sabía que era lo que había sentido distinto de las otras veces que era atacado. Karofsky no era el que lo ataba, de hecho, estaban todos menos él.

"No sé de que hablas." Kurt lo miró confundido y después oyó la voz de alguien más.

"¿Qué andas diciendo de mí, Azimio?" Uh oh. Ahora Karofsky estaba ahí, y no se veía feliz. "La entrenadora me mandó a buscarlos, van 10 minutos tarde a la práctica."

Todos los jugadores protestaron y después se fueron hacía la cancha de futbol.

"Blaine, deberías ser más cuidadoso, 2 minutos más tarde y no alcanzó a salvarte de ellos. ¿Aún nos veremos el jueves?"

"Gracias, Dave, y sí lo del jueves sigue en pie." Blaine se veía aliviado, y el color comenzaba a volver a su rostro.

Karofsky gritó un "adiós" amistoso dirigido a Blaine y después se fue a su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Kurt estaba perplejo… Y furioso. ¿Su novio siendo amigo de su peor pesadilla? Eso no podía acabar bien.

"Ehh… ¿Qué fue qué? ¿Tus amigos a punto de golpearme? O ¿Mi compañero de laboratorio defendiéndonos?"

"Definitivamente la segunda opción. ¿Dave? ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es eso de 'nos vemos el jueves'?" Kurt no estaba celoso, no, para nada, solo cuidaba sus pertenencias, y David Karofsky no iba a robarle a su Blaine.

"Ya te dije, es mi compañero de química, así que tenemos que hacer proyectos juntos y el jueves vendrá a mi casa para hacer TAREA." Blaine puso énfasis en la última palabra. "Cálmate, Kurt."

"Ok, me calmaré, pero quiero que sepas que no me agrada tu amistad con Karofsky."

"Pues te recuerdo que MI amistad con Karofsky nos salvó de ser golpeados y humillados. ¿Sabes qué? Esperaré a Heather, puedo irme con ella a casa."

"¡Blaine!"

"¡Kurt!"

"¡Estamos peleando por KAROFSKY!"

"No, estamos peleando por tus CELOS." Oh, no lo había dicho, sólo había sido imaginación de Kurt, Blaine no había pronunciado ESA palabra.

"¡¿Celos? ¿Enserio? ¿De Karofsky? ¡Por favor!"

"Sí, celos de Karofsky, ahora, si me permites, llamaré a Heather para preguntarle cuánto tiempo tardará."

"Oh, vamos. Está bien, como quieras. Adiós, Blaine." Kurt estaba totalmente enfadado.

"Adiós, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Si, merezco morir por este final. Soy aún más horrible pero sentí necesidad de dejarlo ahí. AMO el cliffhanger (suspenso xD) Y ya que me iré al infierno por matar a una de mis lectoras (DarlaGleek aún no lo supero xD perdón jajajajaja te debo la disculpa más grande de todas XDDDD) pues.. que más da unos pecados más...! Los amo besos! y REVIEEEWWWSSSS!<strong>

**XOXO (Mis lectores son el Kurt de mi Blaine 3) siii!**

**P.D.: Soy genial xD FF me había borrado TODO! D: pero le di al botoncito de "atrás" y me apareció todo de nuevo xD jajajajaja ODIO tanto FF y al mismo tiempo lo amo, mi relación con FF es similar a la de Ryan Murphy así que se imaginarán...**

**P.D.2: Son las dos de la mañana en donde vivo, así que si hay algo extraño culpen a mi subconsiente, yo ya estoy medio dormida así que... xD **

**Bye! Nos leemos PRONTO! Pinky Swear!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Título:**_ Blindness  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dann Bubbles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera Klaine sería la pareja principal y estarían en New York y— Se vale soñar ¿No?  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Ninguna  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine acaba de perder la vista en un accidente, ¿Qué hará Kurt? futuras menciones de Brittanna y Finchel pero sólo menciones esto es Klaine, AU ¡Kurt y Blaine aún no se conocen!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdón por la tardanza, perdí el rumbo de la historia pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya tengo casi toda la historia planeada, espero no haber perdido muchos de mis lectores… Sin más que agregar aquí está el capítulo:**

"¡Estamos peleando por KAROFSKY!"

"No, estamos peleando por tus CELOS." Oh, no lo había dicho, sólo había sido imaginación de Kurt, Blaine no había pronunciado ESA palabra.

"¡¿Celos?! ¿Enserio? ¿De Karofsky? ¡Por favor!"

"Sí, celos de Karofsky, ahora, si me permites, llamaré a Heather para preguntarle cuánto tiempo tardará."

"Oh, vamos. Está bien, como quieras. Adiós, Blaine." Kurt estaba totalmente enfadado.

"Adiós, Kurt."

Blaine no quería esto, Blaine necesitaba a Kurt. Kurt estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no volver con Blaine y decirle que lo sentía, que era estúpido que pelearan por eso y que Dave y él podían verse el jueves, probablemente el verdadero Karofsky saldría a la superficie y Blaine se daría cuenta de lo horrible que ese neandertal podía llegar a ser, aunque era extraño el comportamiento de Dave, no tendría porque defenderlos, y menos a Blaine, a penas y se conocían.

"Kurt, espera." Gritó Blaine.

"¿Qué?" el ojiazul sabía que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con Blaine pero no podía evitarlo.

"No entiendo porque estás tan molesto."

"¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan molesto?" Kurt miró con incredulidad a su novio y Blaine asintió. "Me siento traicionado. Te he contado varias veces como Karofsky me ha tratado y aún así te vuelves su amigo. Está bien, lo acepto, nos salvó de todos los jugadores, pero eso sólo significa que le debo algo. Y odio estar endeudado."

"Kurt…"

"No, Blaine."

Blaine se hizo el cabello hacía atrás, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o frustrado.

"No sé qué quieres que haga. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo, es mi compañero de química, tendremos que hacer varios proyectos juntos." Blaine admitió con un suspiro.

"Blaine… tengo que pensar…" Kurt pronunciaba todo de manera rápida.

"¿Podemos hablar cuando ambos estemos mas calmados?"

"Si, Blaine."

"¡Kurt! ¡Espera!" Kurt oyó como el ojimiel lo llamaba por segunda vez. Una lágrima bajaba por el rostro de Blaine.

"¿Sí?" Su voz sonaba rasposa, le nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar correctamente.

"Lo lamento ¿Si? S-Si quieres cancelo todo lo del jueves, o como quieras pero odio pelear contigo." Blaine se veía y oía sincero, Kurt no quería comenzar a prohibirle cosas, de eso no se trataban los noviazgos. El ojiazul volteó a ver si no había nadie cerca y después le dio un beso rápido a su novio para darle a entender que estaba todo bien, después de todo ¿Qué es de una relación sin un poco de drama? Aunque sea absurdo.

"No, no lo canceles, confió en ti, sólo me sorprendió que te hayas vuelto amigo de Karofsky, después de todo lo que me hizo no creí que tú fueras a hacerte amigo del enemigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Del enemigo? ¿Enserio, Kurt?"

"Tal vez deberías irte con Heather… Yo tengo que pensar algunas cosas… Hasta luego, Blaine."

Kurt dio media vuelta y salió del salón de coro, lo último que escuchó fue un sollozo de Blaine. No había pasado un día entero y ya había peleado con Blaine. Y por culpa de Karofsky. Genial, el ojiazul ahora también dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Había roto el corazón de su mejor amigo, de su novio, y por una estupidez, ¿Cómo iba a arreglar todo esto?

Y ahí estaba Alexander. Parado junto a su casillero. Kurt lo miró por unos segundos debatiéndose entre hablarle o no, aun no tomaba una decisión cuando Alexander lo vio.

"Hola, Kurt." Alexander lo miró preocupado.

"Hola…" Kurt, por el contrario, se veía indeciso.

"¿Estuviste llorando?" Alexander se veía sinceramente preocupado.

"Tal vez…" Kurt estaba siendo evasivo.

"¿Y _Blaine_? ¿No se supone que debe de estar para ti en momentos así? Creí que siempre estaban juntos. Si yo fuera tu novio, jamás hubiera dejado que lloraras." Alexander escupió el nombre del ojimiel, se notaba que no le agradaba la idea de que fuera su novio.

Kurt no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que había peleado con Blaine pero no se le ocurría otra respuesta, tal vez si simplemente no contestaba…

"¿Te invito un café? Lo necesitas." Alexander volvía a coquetear con él, y ahora si necesitaba de Alexander, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Kurt se lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió. "Vamos."

Wes estaba en su auto deliberando que estación de radio debía poner cuando lo vio. Alexander guiaba a Kurt hasta su auto, Kurt se veía triste, ¿No se iba a ir con Blaine? Ambos se subieron al auto. Wes tenía una visión perfecta del auto del chico de rizos rubios, Alexander, y podía ver como Kurt rompía en llanto y le contaba algo, Alexander lo abrazaba y después Kurt alzaba su rostro, se miraron por unos cuantos segundos y después se besaban lentamente. Oh Dios. ¿Klaine había terminado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Wes se bajó de su auto, tenía que hablar con Blaine, quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Kurt abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus manos fueron al pecho de Alexander y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡No vuelvas a besarme!"

"Oh vamos, te gustó." Alexander tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Te estás aprovechando de la situación. Y no lo voy a permitir." Kurt se bajó del auto corriendo hacia la puerta principal de McKinley, Wes y Blaine estaban hablando y Blaine no se veía contento, furioso y triste eran las palabras correctas para describir su estado de ánimo.

"¿Está todo bien?" Kurt se ánimo a preguntar.

"No lo sé, ¿Lo está?" Respondió Wes que lo miraba lleno de rencor.

Una joven con pants y cabello negro mojado se unió a la conversación, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, Heather Anderson podía leer a Blaine mejor que nadie y algo malo le pasaba a su hermanito.

"¿Está todo bien?" La misma pregunta de nuevo pero está vez formulada por la voz dulce de Heather.

Wes estuvo a punto de contestarle de la misma manera que a Kurt pero simplemente negó con la cabeza, no podía ser grosero con Heather, porque aparte de ser la hermana de Blaine era algo así como su futura novia. "¿Te puedes llevar a Blaine? Tengo que hablar con Kurt… A solas."

"Si, Wes, hablamos al rato…" Heather tomó a Blaine de la mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Una vez en el auto, Heather se propusó sacarle la sopa a Blane. "¿Qué está pasando, B?"

"No… No lo sé, no quiero hablar de ello." Blaine se encogió en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Heather no iba a dejar las cosas así, Blaine no podía estar así… Desde el accidente Blaine había tenido algunas depresiones, y era claro que estaba entrando en otra, cada vez era más difícil sacarlo adelante así que esta vez, Heather Anderson no dejaría que nada le pasara a Blaine. Esa era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el próximo capítulo veremos un enfrentamiento entre Wes y Kurt, otro enfrentamiento entre Karofsky y Wes y a Burt intentando salvar a Blaine de **_**alguien.**_** Ya lo tengo casi terminado así que si me dan un poco de amor a través de sus reviews lo subiré hoy en la noche o mañana ¿Les parece?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Título:**_ Blindness  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dann Bubbles  
><strong>BETA: <strong>BereniceAnderson**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera Klaine sería la pareja principal y estarían en New York y— Se vale soñar ¿No?**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Ninguna**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **Blaine acaba de perder la vista en un accidente, ¿Qué hará Kurt? futuras menciones de Brittanna y Finchel pero sólo menciones esto es Klaine, AU ¡Kurt y Blaine aún no se conocen!

Heather no iba a dejar las cosas así, Blaine no podía estar así… Desde el accidente Blaine había tenido algunas depresiones, y era claro que estaba entrando en otra, cada vez era más difícil sacarlo adelante así que esta vez, Heather Anderson no dejaría que nada le pasara a Blaine. Esa era una promesa.

Ambos estaban sentados en el salón de coro, su pelea había sido intensa pero ahora solo querían solucionar todo, Kurt había metido la pata y ahora tenía que arreglarlo. Wes solo seguía dándole vueltas a la pelea que tuvo lugar unos 10 minutos antes.

_***10 minutos antes***_

_Wes y Kurt caminaron a la privacidad que les otorgaba la sala de coro, en cuanto ambos se sentaron Wes explotó._

"_Okay. Kurt… ¡¿Qué carajos?!" Wes explotó. "Te pedí que no lastimaras a Blaine."_

"_No— no sé de que hablas." Kurt evitó la mirada molesta de Wes. "Solo… sentí que Karofsky lastimaría a Blaine y por eso reaccioné así, lo siento si eso te molesto pero—"_

"_Te vi con Alexander." Dijo Wes. "En su auto." Su enojo iba en aumento. "Besándose."_

_Kurt ahora sabía de qué se trataba todo eso. "Wes."_

"_No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Blaine."_

"_¿Él— él sabe?" Kurt quería llorar y golpear algo, no quería que lo que tenía con Blaine se acabara, sólo estaba un poco… confundido ¿Verdad? "Dime que Blaine no sabe, Wes."_

"_¿Sientes algo por Alexander?" preguntó Wes ignorando la súplica de Kurt._

"_No, no lo sé. Siento algo muy fuerte por Blaine pero… Alexander también me hace sentir bien. Esto es muy confuso, Wes. Quiero estar con Blaine pero Alexander es una gran… tentación." Kurt dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas._

"_¡Pon tu cabeza en orden! ¿Ese beso significo algo para ti?"_

"_¡No! Bueno si… No lo sé, Wes. Alexander se aprovechó de que me sentía mal por que acababa de pelear con Blaine y… me besó."_

"_Tienes que arreglar esto, Kurt, muchas personas podrían salir lastimadas."_

"_Lo sé."_

_***De vuelta al presente.* **_

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Kurt?" Wes se sentía mal por Blaine, pero Kurt se veía tan miserable que no podía evitar sentirse mal por él también.

"No lo sé, tengo que pensar las cosas. Me tengo que ir, Wes. Adiós."

"Por favor, tómate tu tiempo para aclarar tu cabeza pero necesitas decirle todo a Blaine, mi consejo es que hables con Blaine y con Alexander, diles todo lo que sientes pero debes de terminar con Blaine antes, no le sigas haciendo daño."

"No quiero terminar con Blaine." _Que egoísta eres, Kurt._ Una voz en su cabeza susurró.

"Esto no es sobre lo que tú quieres, es sobre lo que es mejor para todos." ¿Por qué Wes siempre tenía la razón?

"Prométeme que estarás ahí para él."

"Lo juro." Wes jamás dejaría a su mejor amigo solo. Jamás.

Kurt asintió y salió del salón de coro, tenía mucho en que pensar, empezando porque tendría que terminar con Blaine ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimar al muchacho?

"Blaine, tienes que decirme que paso. No puedo hacer nada si no me dejas pasar al menos."

Blaine había estado encerrado en su cuarto por una hora, no dejaba pasar a nadie y nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

"¡Si no abres la puerta en este momento te vas a arrepentir Blaine Anderson!" Blaine no supo si fue el tono amenazante de su hermana o el que haya dicho su nombre completo lo que lo convenció pero al final decidió abrir la puerta.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo Blaine intentando sonreír, al final dejo de intentarlo porque solo lograba conseguir muecas.

"Ah," dijo. "de hecho si, verás…"

"Heather… Sé que quieres ayudarme con Kurt y todo pero en este momento tú tienes tus propios problemas con Wes, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, deberías resolver eso antes de venir a darme consejos. Él se muere por ti y tu por él así que… solo díselo."

"Lo haré," dijo Heather con decisión. "pero solo sí tú arreglarás tus problemas con Kurt. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Si, pero en este momento preferiría quedarme con Dalton acostado y llorando. ¿Hablamos luego?"

"Blaine…"

"¿Por favor?" suplicó Blaine poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

"De acuerdo, adiós B."

Heather empezó a hacer una lista de posibles maneras para confesarle su amor a Wes, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para que Blaine arreglara sus problemas lo haría, ella sabía que no perdía nada, en cambio ganaba mucho. Tenía el plan perfecto pero necesitaría la ayuda de algunas personas.

"¿Tina? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" Heather le explicó su plan a la única amiga que tenía que era del coro y después le dio las gracias, el día siguiente sería interesante.

* * *

><p>Les gustoooo? :D<p>

Déjenme un review con su opinión! Los quiero! 3


	14. Chapter 14

_**Título:**_ Blindness  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dann Bubbles  
><strong>Beta: <strong>BereniceAnderson

**Rating:** T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera Klaine sería la pareja principal y estarían en New York y— Se vale soñar ¿No?  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong>Ninguna  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine acaba de perder la vista en un accidente, ¿Qué hará Kurt? futuras menciones de Brittanna y Finchel pero sólo menciones esto es Klaine, AU ¡Kurt y Blaine aún no se conocen!

Heather empezó a hacer una lista de posibles maneras para confesarle su amor a Wes, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para que Blaine arreglara sus problemas lo haría, ella sabía que no perdía nada, en cambio ganaba mucho. Tenía el plan perfecto pero necesitaría la ayuda de algunas personas.

"¿Tina? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" Heather le explicó su plan a la única amiga que tenía que era del coro y después le dio las gracias, el día siguiente sería interesante.

Blaine permaneció el resto del día encerrado en su habitación, no contestaba su teléfono y empezó a preocupar a varios de sus amigos, Kurt quería hablar con el pero al parecer tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Había estado planeando su discurso para terminar a Blaine desde que dejó a Wes solo, después de hablar a solas con Blaine, hablaría con Alexander y con Blaine y les aclararía todo a ambos, que estaba confundido, que no sabía con cual de los dos debía estar y que necesitaba aclarar su mente. Kurt no pudo dormir esa noche, solo podía pensar en que rompería el corazón de su Blaine pero eso debió haberlo pensado antes, ahora era muy tarde.

* * *

><p>Blaine no quería ir a la escuela, sobretodo no quería oír a Kurt burlándose de él para al final ir a besar a cualquier otra persona, pero no podía dejar que su familia se enterara de lo mucho que Kurt lo había afectado, así que se baño, arregló (su madre le había arreglado su ropa para que Blaine supiera donde estaba todo y pudiera vestirse sin ayuda) y puso una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de hacerla lo más real posible para luego bajar a desayunar.<p>

"Hola mamá," dijo Blaine mientras se guiaba hasta su madre con su bastón y besaba su mejilla. "hola Heather. ¿Qué tal durmieron?"

"Muy bien, gracias Blainey." Su madre sonaba extrañada. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hizo querer salir de tu cuarto?"

"Sólo me sentía un poco mal ayer, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor." Dijo Blaine mientras volvía a forzar una sonrisa. "Bueno, creo que es hora irnos ¿No crees, Heather?"

"Si, adiós mamá." Heather tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Adiós, cuida de Blaine."

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, Heather estaba muy emocionada, y Blaine solo quería que ese día se acabara.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, hoy tienes química a primera hora." Dijo Heather mientras lo guiaba hacia su salón. "Nos vemos en una hora ¿Está bien?"<p>

"Si… Gracias por todo, Heather." Blaine abrazó a su hermana y luego entró al salón guiándose con su bastón, de pronto sintió como su pie se atoraba con algo y espero el golpe contra el suelo, esto pasaba más seguido de lo que a Blaine le gustaría pero de pronto unas manos lo agarraron firmemente por los brazos y no lo dejaron caer.

No sabía quien era pero tenía que agradecerle así que respiro un par de veces para recuperarse del susto y después habló. "Gracias."

"Ten más cuidado." Karofsky contestó, después estabilizó a Blaine y siguió caminando. Blaine lo siguió hasta sus lugares.

La práctica era sencilla y Blaine ya la había realizado en Dalton. Karofsky era bastante malo en química pero Blaine intentó ayudarle lo más que podía, era difícil mezclar sustancias sin verlas pero Karofsky también estaba dispuesto a ayudar nombrando todas las sustancias para Blaine.

"Ugh. Creo que necesitaré tutoría. Tal vez tú puedas ser mi tutor." Oh oh, pensó Blaine.

La maestra iba pasando por la mesa. "Dave, tu no necesitas tutor, eres bastante bueno en química, no te preocupes."

"¿Bastante bueno en química eh?" Blaine se acordó de una cita de el y Kurt a la que Kurt llegó muy alterado asegurando que Karofsky era gay. Ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Blaine podría jurar que oyó a Karofsky susurrar algo así como "Diablos."

"Oye, Somos amigos ¿No?" Blaine comenzó.

"Supongo…" dijo Dave un poco dudoso.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" intentó.

"N-no."

La campana sonó y Karofsky se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar. Blaine se quedó sentado por un momento más para después buscar su mochila con su bastón y salirse del salón.

"Hola Blaine." Se oyó la voz de Kurt a pocos centímetros de Blaine.

"Hola." Blaine quería que Heather llegara y lo alejara de Kurt, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie pero aún menos con el.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Ajá." Blaine de verdad quería huir de ahí, no quería oír la voz de Kurt, no quería saber de que quería hablar Kurt.

"Bueno, ven." Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó a, Blaine casi estaba seguro, la cafetería. Ambos se sentaron en una banca y Kurt abrazó a Blaine demasiado fuerte.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Blaine no quería sonar grosero pero tampoco se esperaba ese tipo de descaro por parte de Kurt.

"Para quitar la tensión, Blaine, ayer peleamos y debemos admitir que ambos nos sentimos incómodos. Rachel me dijo que era una buena manera de empezar algún encuentro incómodo, espero no te haya molestado." Kurt se oía nervioso.

"Ok…" Fue la única respuesta de Blaine.

Y ahí fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta. "Lo sabes."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo de Alexander, sabes lo del beso y no intentes negarlo, te vez molesto."

"No lo estoy negando."

"Ugh. Blaine, esto no esta funcionando, y no va a funcionar si yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Alexander."

Oh bueno, Blaine no se esperaba eso. Tal vez a Kurt pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que lo amaba era lo que esperaba, tal vez algunos besos de reconciliación… Y ahí fue cuando lo golpeó, Kurt estaba terminando con él.

"¿Q-qué? No."

"Blaine, no hagas esto mas difícil, por favor." Kurt se dio cuenta que aún estaba sosteniendo la mano de Blaine y la soltó inmediatamente, ese gesto termino de romper el corazón de Blaine.

"Le pedí a Alexander que viniera, llegara en cualquier momento, quiero hablar con ambos, ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?"

Blaine no quería más dolor, no quería tener que escuchar la odiosa voz de Alexander pero tampoco veía ningún modo de irse, aún así lo intentó. "Tengo que ir a clase, no puedo darme el lujo de saltármela. Lo siento." Blaine se comenzó a levantar, la verdad es que no sabía que clase tocaba.

"Blaine, tienes periodo libre…"

Demonios. "Oh. No lo sabía…"

"Ahí viene Alexander." Kurt dijo de nuevo con voz nerviosa.

"Bueno yo creí que Kurt me citaría aquí para besarnos pero ya que tu noviecito esta aquí creo que eso no será posible." Dijo Alexander.

"Blaine no es mi novio, Alexander. Siéntate."

"Oh, ok." Alexander se sentó mientras veía el rostro de Blaine atentamente, Blaine se veía triste y no parecía haber asimilado que Kurt ya no era su novio.

"Bueno… Alexander, Blaine, no se que pasa conmigo, estaba tan seguro de que quería estar con Blaine pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro."

"Kurt, yo voy a luchar por ti, ni Alexander ni nadie va a lograr separarme de ti." Afirmó Blaine mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su bastón y salía de la habitación, un plan ya se estaba formando en su cabeza.

"Alexander…"

"Kurt, Blaine no es competencia para mi así que ¿Por qué no hacemos lo nuestro oficial?"

"¡Alexander! Ya dije que no sé con quien quiero estar, deberías irte. Hablamos luego." Kurt solo quería estar solo.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, sexy." Alexander tomó a Kurt desprevenido y lo besó.

"Comeré con los chicos del coro, gracias. Adiós."

"Pues entonces tengo una idea, adiós Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Sé que tuve un bloqueo hace unos meses y no subí capítulo como en... ¿3 meses? Pero no creí que eso fuera a afectar TANTO al fic, ya casi no hay comentario por capítulo y eso me pone triste D: yo seguiré hasta terminar esta historia pero a veces es lindo ver lo que la gente opina de lo que estás haciendo con la historia que quieres contar. Sin más que agregar... Nos leemos pronto. <strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	15. IMPORTANTE

¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber subido capítulo en taaaanto tiempo. Tengo varios motivos aquí van:

-Olvidé la contraseña de mi cuenta. (Ya sé, que tonto. :P)

-No sabía como continuar la historia.

-Tuve varias ideas en mi cabeza y ya tengo otra historia escrita y lista para subir.

-La trama de la historia comenzó a hacerse tediosa para mí.

Eso es lo que paso, tal vez a algunos no les parezcan validos mis motivos pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que en vez de dejar la historia incompleta la volví a leer, la edite, corte varias cosas que no tenían sentido para el propósito de la historia y la volví a subir.

Como ya dije anteriormente había olvidado la contraseña y pues me hice una nueva cuenta (todos corran a poner alertas porque tengo varios one-shots e historias que estaré subiendo :P) y ahí subí la historia ya terminada y con epílogo, espero que puedan pasarse y dejar un comentario para poder finalizar con esta historia y pasar a la siguiente. Voy a subir los que tengo en esta cuenta a la nueva y comenzaré a subir todo por allá. Espero que sigan conmigo y pues los quiero por haberme aguantado a mí y a mis actualizaciones lentas :P

Nos vemos pronto! :D

Cuenta nueva: www. fanfiction u/4575716/danibram

Blindness terminada: www. fanfiction s/9066027/1/Blindness


End file.
